


Nights in Montana

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Businessman Castiel, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Conversion Therapy, Rancher Dean Winchester, Somnophilia, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Castiel was doing fine.  He'd let what happened ten years ago disappear from his mind the best he could and forced himself to survive.  He'd almost, just almost forgotten the way those green eyes sparkled, the way that smile filled his heart with so much joy...the way those hands made him feel incredibly safe.  Everything was going as good as could until he saw that small little blip in a magazine and he saw Dean Winchester's face again.





	Nights in Montana

Dean patted against the jet black coat of his latest addition. He’d been terrified, angry, and probably the most stubborn animal he’d ever come across but it was understandable with everything the poor colt had been through. 

 

He didn’t often have the chance to rehabilitate, but they’d found the little guy just a hair across his property line and lured him in by sitting down a bucket of water and some fresh apples before backing away slowly. Once the colt was on his land, Dean called the local vet and his buddy that volunteered for animal control so that his ownership, however temporary wouldn’t be challenged. 

 

They’d had to shoot him with a tranq dart to treat his injuries and now, just three weeks later Dean was able to approach him without being too wary. Other people weren’t so welcome, but the beautiful black colt had finally started to trust and that was monumental. 

 

He’d just packed away the brush when he saw Krissy’s curly dark hair just outside the stable. She couldn’t come in, both for her own sake and for the colt’s. Dean had struggled with naming him, wanting to and not wanting to on a long, repetitive loop. 

 

Finally when he stepped outside she was waiting for him. 

 

“Dean you’ve got a call from Crowley, I tried to put him off but you know how he gets.” 

 

“Yeah, I got it. Thanks Krissy.” 

 

Dean was tempted to take a long, hot shower before picking up the phone but he knew he’d regret it later. Crowley could be a real dick when he wanted to be. Instead, he walked straight into his office and slumped down into his comfortable desk chair and breathed a small sigh before picking up the receiver. 

 

“What do you want, Crowley?”

 

“Ah finally.  Thought I would have to actually drive down there,” Crowley said with an annoyed sigh, “Brady needs a new horse and will only accept the ones you pick out.  I have a problem and you need to fix it Winchester.  Brady is one of our best jockeys and I will not have him disappointed.”

 

‘No, no way Crowley. I am not giving him another one of my horses. That  _ asshole _ is abusive and I hope they kick him out of the goddamn league,” Dean said, rubbing his head in frustration. He was doing well financially but pissing someone like Crowley off came at a severe price tag that was rarely about dollars and cents. 

 

Expecting the rant that would come, Dean began to peck at his keyboard. Sammy was trying to work out some kind of lawyer speak so he could keep the colt he found, but he hadn’t heard back from him in a couple days so he checked his email again. 

 

“You listen here you little prat.  The only reason why you’re doing so well is because we listed you as Brady’s horse handler.  Do you really think  _ anyone _ would come to you if we hadn’t?  Now, here’s what you’re going to do-” 

 

Dean swallowed hard, tuning out everything Crowley was saying. Two words in bold black print sent his head swarming. 

 

**_Castiel Novak_ **

 

“Yeah whatever, Crowley. I gotta go, something’s come up,” Dean said, only half remembering to hang up the phone. His tongue traced over his upper lip and his heart began to race as he clicked to open the message. 

 

_ Hello Dean, _

 

_ You wouldn’t happen to be Dean Winchester would you?  I’m not sure if you remember me.  It’s been so long since we last saw each other.  My name is Castiel Novak and we met a little over ten years ago in New York.  I saw your picture in Time magazine and hoped you were the same man I had met in a bar on the night of my graduation.   _

 

_ There’s no way I could ever forget those eyes. _

 

_ If by chance you are not this same man, I apologize for wasting your time.   _

 

_ Castiel Novak. _

 

Dean read the words over so many times he lost count, staring at his screen in disbelief. Part of him wanted to just ignore it, just delete the email and walk away. 

 

Then he felt it.

 

The familiar thump thump of his heart and the ache in his chest that always came when he lost control and thoughts of the past overwhelmed him. He’d had relationships, several in fact. Even came close to marrying Lisa but it just didn’t feel right. Somehow, even though he knew it didn’t make sense, the feeling he got from a single memory of Cas could have easily counted as infidelity. 

 

It sure as hell felt like cheating.

 

He sat there a while longer, still a tad overwhelmed. It didn’t take him too long to give in, doing what he knew he would all along. 

 

* * *

 

Castiel drummed his fingers on the oak desk as the voice of his eldest brother continued to prattle on.  He’d stopped listening almost twenty minutes ago and now had the task of at least not falling asleep.  Again.  It had been at their last meeting when Castiel fell asleep, loud snoring and all the while Michael went over their projections and goals.  Michael had been so angry but all Castiel could do was shrug and try to not laugh.  

 

God he hated his job so much.  More often than not he wanted to just run away and finally be free.  

 

“Alright, we’ll be meeting again in a few days to go over next year annual goals…” Castiel rolled his eyes while he gathered up his stuff.  He just needed to grab something from his office and then he could go home.  He had left over chicken and pasta and the entire new season of Sense8 to keep his mind busy all weekend.  

 

Biting his lip he ignored his brother’s voice as he tried to keep from all out running.  Two years of waiting and finally he’d get to see Lito and Hernando again.  They were relationship goals for Castiel.  

 

He was just about to grab his keys from his desk when he noticed the newest Time magazine.  His stomach twisted when that familiar smirk radiated through his brain.  He’d been unfortunate to have met Brady several times and even went out on a date with the man.  It was the worst decision he’d ever made.

 

Well….second worst if he truly thought about it and allowed himself to go back that far.  

 

He nearly threw the magazine out when something else caught his eye.  It was a very small picture but it was of the blackmare Brady had nearly killed during his last race.  But the words underneath the picture was about that, it was on the man who raised the horses Brady rode.  For whatever reason Castiel was extremely curious and quickly flicked through to find it.  

 

There was no way he could have even prepared himself for those eyes to be staring up at him.  Still bright with that glint of mischievous within them.  A deep shudder ran through him and for the life of him, could not remember sinking down into his computer chair.  

 

Dean Winchester.  

 

God how long had it been since he last saw that man?  He counted silently in his head and felt his lips pull down into a deeper frown.  Ten years.  Closer to eleven if he wanted to get technical about it.  

 

And that had been his first and top biggest mistake of his life.  Choosing family obligation over what could have been the man of his dreams still made him sick to his stomach.  There was nothing he could begin to say to justify it to Dean but Castiel had his reasons for what he did.  If he could take it all back and choose to return to that shit hole studio apartment Dean had back in New York he would.

 

Taking a deep breath he almost tossed the magazine into the trash but stopped.  Down at the bottom of the article was Dean’s company website.  He had a way to contact the man!  But what the hell could he even say?  Dean probably wanted nothing to do with him but the memories of them curled up on that horrible mattress on the floor to Dean holding him the first time they made love….

 

He had to at least try.  It took over an hour but he finally had an email he was okay with.  He sucked in a breath and hit sent.  The first couple minutes ticked by and it was completely irrational for Dean to answer right away but Castiel could feel the bubble of anxiety growing.  Soon he was pacing until finally heard the familiar ping.  His fingers shook as he opened his email again and the entire room froze when he saw the reply.

 

_ Cas, _

 

_ Yeah, it’s me.  _

 

_ It’s been a long time, man. It’s always good to hear from an old friend, though.  _

 

_ Hope things are well with you.  _

 

_ Dean. _

 

Old friend.  Dean called him an old friend.  Castiel swallowed at the bitter lump in his throat and hung his head.  He deserved far worse if he was being completely honest with himself.  After what he did and what Dean must have felt...Castiel was actually surprised he even got a reply.  

 

_ Dean, _

 

_ It has been a very long time.  I’m actually surprised you remember me.  I saw the article about your horses and when I saw your picture, I had to try and reach out to you.   _

 

_ I hope you’re doing well, you looked very happy in the picture and I hope that you truly are happy. _

 

_ Castiel _

  
  


Dean was just about to head back out when Sam called about his horse. Thankfully, it was good news and he was granted permission to keep the colt at least until he was fully rehabilitated and then he guessed they’d review the case again. It gave him a warmth in his chest knowing that he wouldn’t have to release the young horse until Dean knew that he’d have a fighting chance at surviving out there.

 

Before he hung up the phone, notification of another email popped up on his computer. He wasn’t expecting a reply so soon, but there it was...staring him down. He honestly didn’t know what to think Cas was really surprised that he remembered him? After everything they’d shared, hell...Dean had  _ loved  _ him for Christ’s sake. 

 

A tiny voice in the back of his head whispered  _ ‘still do.’ _

 

Dean bit his lip and picked up his walkie. “Hey Krissy, could you get Aiden and Hael to help you out with Domini, I’ve got some stuff that’s gonna keep me here in the office for a bit. I’ll be out before sundown though.” 

 

“Sure thing, bossman.”

 

Dean shook his head, it was sarcastic.  _ Everything _ with Krissy was sarcastic.

 

Licking his lips, he started to type and before he knew it there were paragraphs instead of short sentences. Dean clicked send before he could chicken out and hoped to god that he didn’t just sign his own emotional death warrant. 

 

Castiel had damn near chewed his thumbnail down to the quick when his computer pinged at him.  His breath stuttered out of his chest as he saw a much longer response.  He was just about to read it when his brother’s voice echoed through the halls.  His heart ached to read Dean’s letter but he did not want to get stuck here longer than he really needed to be.  He quickly gathered his stuff and narrowly escaped his brother’s gaze as he beelined it for the elevators.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes  later he was in his sweats, his pasta cooling on the table and his laptop sitting on his legs.  Dean’s response was open and Castiel was already typing up his own quickly.  He answered all of Dean’s questions and even asked some new ones.  And that’s how it went over the next several hours.  The replies varied in size but with each new one, it fed that ache in his heart that he had tried to patch up with a poor bandaid.  Castiel was eager for more, needed it like a drug but when he glanced over at the clock, it was almost one in the morning.

 

Dean had finally relented and made Krissy set up his email on his phone, she gave him hell but he trusted her not to spill his secrets. It was well into the evening before he managed to put some food in his stomach but it was then that the idea dawned on him and he began to type his last email for the night. It was short and sweet but it would put the ball in Cas’ court which is exactly where Dean wanted it.

  
  
  


_ Cas,  _

 

_ Feel free to ignore this but I have a place on the beach in Palo Alto and if you’re really lookin’ to get away I’d be willing to meet you out there whenever you’re ready. Just say yes and we can be there in a couple days.  _

 

_ No pressure. _

 

_ Dean. _

 

Castiel’s fingers were already typing out the words before he could even truly think about it.  Dean wanted to meet up with him.  It would be his chance to explain things and tell Dean what happened.  But he’d have to also tell Michael where he was going.  After everything...Michael wasn’t going to be very accepting of Castiel’s choices.  He never had before.  

 

He almost backed away from the computer, almost closed it and went to bed.  But he stopped himself.  This was his chance to find some kind of small happiness, even if it was just to see Dean for only a day.  

 

_ Dean,  _

 

_ Yes. _

 

_ Castiel _

* * *

 

Dean grabbed the duffle bag from the backseat of his baby and bit his lip. The beach house was pretty nice, he’d splurged on it thinking that he’d spend more time there than he actually did, but it was worth it. It had really helped Sam and Jess out too during the summer before they’d officially moved in together. It had been months since he’d found time to get away from the ranch but something about simply stepping onto the property made him start to relax. 

 

He’d stopped at the grocery store, because they never kept perishables stocked in the house. Once he’d put those away he started with the rest of his thing. It was mostly just toiletries, he had a second wardrobe already in the closet mostly because he would look ridiculous if he tried to wear boots and wranglers on the beach. 

 

Double checking he went through the house to make sure everything was in order, he did pay someone who lived nearby to keep an eye on the place and a cleaning service to keep dust from gathering. Still, he was nervous and wanted to do everything he could to make sure it was perfect for Cas.

 

Later that night, Dean’s nervous smile turned to a frown. 

 

The next night, he was damn near ready to pack up and leave. If it wasn’t for the fact that he made a big fuss about never having any time off he might have actually gone through with it. 

 

Dean was just about to call it a night for the third time since he arrived when the flash of headlights filtered through the living room blinds. He’d almost told himself that it was just some frat party looking for directions like it was the last three times when he opened the door and his heart leaped in his chest. 

 

Castiel’s breath locked up in his chest and barely even remembered to lower his hand.  Dean looked amazing.  Even more beautiful than the picture in the magazine.  

 

“Hello Dean,” he said softly, a shy smile pulling at his lips.

 

“Heya, Cas.” Dean said, grinning wide at the sight of him. He was older of course, but the years had been kind to him. Castiel had been skinny and a bit of an awkward mess at eighteen but there was no sign of it now. He was lithe and beautiful, and even with the color on his cheeks he seemed completely comfortable with himself. 

 

They stared for a bit too long before Dean realized he’d completely forgotten to invite the guy in. “Sorry, do you need help with your bags?” 

 

Castiel laughed a little and nodded, holding up his toiletry bag while hauling up the duffel onto his shoulder.  He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to stay out here. Telling Michael he was taking a vacation had been easier than he thought but whether or not Dean would want him to stay that long...he wasn’t sure.  

 

He followed Dean into the house and whistled low.  It was gorgeous and Castiel could practically feel the stress he’d piled onto himself for the past ten years melt off his shoulders.  Swallowing hard he glanced over at Dean.  His ex looked so different but all Castiel’s favorite features were still there of course.  Those green eyes for starters all the way down to his bowed out legs.  

 

Castiel cleared his throat and dragged his fingers through his hair, “S-Sorry that it took me so long.  I had to take care of a few things,” he said taking a few hesitant steps closer to Dean.

 

“S’okay,” Dean said, moving forward. Cas had always been a bit of a magnetic force, pulling him in. Once they’d closed the short distance between them and the sweet citrus scent of Cas surrounded him, Dean couldn’t think properly any more. He thought he was going in for a hug but the next thing he knew his lips were pressed harshly against Cas’ in a furious attempt to somehow make up for a decade free of such privileges. 

 

He wasn’t the only one apparently, because Castiel was giving over just as much of himself to the cause and Dean found himself clumsily stumbling through through the house without breaking contact. Once they entered the bedroom, he broke long enough to pull Cas’ shirt over his head and then do the same to his own. The deep blue of Cas’ eyes darkening to an almost black sent a shock of adrenaline through Dean that made his cock twitch in anticipation. 

 

Castiel couldn’t catch his breath.  The moment Dean’s lips touched his he lost the ability to fill his lungs with air.  Of all the things to happen, this didn’t even make the list.  He dragged his fingers down Dean’s chest and bit his lip as he pinched both of the other man’s nipples.  

 

“Nice to know somethings haven’t changed,” Castiel groaned as Dean let out low guttural moan.  Before Dean could reply Castiel swooped in and sucked hard on each one, getting them hard enough to nibble on.  His hands went down further and he shuddered hard at the bulge in Dean’s jeans.  He could barely remember what Dean tasted like on his tongue and he was desperate for it.  As he sunk down to his knees he somehow managed to get Dean’s pants undone and roughly pushed them along with his boxers down to his knees.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed.  Dean’s cock was hard and damn near bounced up against his stomach.  Castiel rolled his eyes up to look at Dean as he slowly slid his lips over the tip of his cock.

 

It was damn near impossible to keep himself steady. Just the thought of Castiel on his knees in front of him again had Dean’s thighs shaking throwing off his already unbalanced stance. The sound that came out of him when he felt the tight warmth of Cas’ mouth again was almost inhuman. 

 

“Fuck, fuck,” Dean moaned, immediately clenching the messy dark hair in his fist.

 

Castiel let his eyes flutter shut for only a moment as he deep throated Dean.  The tip of his cock sliding easily into his throat.  He let out a loud moan and if he could have grinned in that moment he would have.  Dean’s legs were trembling and Castiel couldn’t stop himself from digging his fingers into his thighs.  They were thicker, more muscular than they had been before...it was driving Castiel a little crazy.  He pulled off with a gasp and licked at the quickly beading precum at the tip of Dean’s cock.

 

“C’mon, Cas. Bed.” Dean didn’t trust his legs much longer, instead of letting the deliciously unbearable pleasure continue he pleaded with Cas to move the the wonderfully comfortable mattress only a couple feet behind them.

 

Castiel nodded quickly but before standing up he helped Dean out of his shoes and pants.  Soon even the rest of his clothing were being thrown across the room and Dean was hovering above him.  It had him shuddering.  His hands began tracing over every muscle until he got to Dean’s hips where he pulled the man to lay down on top of him.  Their cocks lined up perfectly that had Castiel’s back arching and a loud moan spilling from his throat.

 

“Dean...Dean please,” he whimpered as their hips began to rut slowly together.

 

The desperation in Castiel’s voice spurred him into action and Dean grabbed both their shafts in his hand and squeezed. It felt amazing but it wasn’t enough, not for either of them so he began pumping his fist up and down as their bodies start to grind together naturally. It wasn’t long before Cas tensed up and then hot white cum shot out, covering his fingers as he chased his own release. 

 

Castiel let out a long moan at not only his own oragasm coursing through him but the way Dean threw his head back, his name being called out as Dean’s cum mixed with his on his stomach.  Castiel bit down on his lip as he watched Dean twitch a few times before yanking him down for a deep searing kiss.  He managed to manhandle the other man until he was straddling Dean’s waist and kissing the very breath out of him.

 

“Fuck Dean,” he groaned, pressing their foreheads together.

 

Dean chuckled breathlessly, “Is it just me or did that get even better?”

 

Castiel laughed, not even embarrassed as he full on snorted as he fell to the side, “No, it’s not just you,” he said dragging his hand down Dean’s chest and stomach.  Dean had been so soft and Castiel had been addicted back then.  But now, the softness had melted into muscle and Castiel practically purred as he committed every new line into his memory.

 

“Good to know I haven’t lost my touch at least,” Dean said, trying to soothe his racing heart. Somehow he’d imagined it being different, lesser than he remembered but that certainly wasn’t the case. Dean wasn’t sure if he’d been telling himself that to cushion the blow if it was or if he was just worried that he might be right. 

 

Castiel chuckled softly and propped his head up on his hand, “If anything your touch has been upgraded,” he grinned at the little blush on Dean’s cheeks, “I remember both of us being very fumbly our first time together.”

 

“Well yeah, but that’s understandable...it was my first time with anyone,” Dean admitted, not realizing that he hadn’t had a full disclosure policy at that point in his life. He winced at the false bravado and ego that he carried at nineteen. For some reason, Dean honestly didn’t know what, he’d always actively worked to keep people at a distance...at least until Cas showed up looking like a lost lamb. 

 

Castiel’s eyes went wide as his mouth dropped open a little, “Wait...I was your first?  Why didn’t you ever tell me?” he asked playfully slapping at Dean’s shoulder.  God if only he had known then, all the feelings of not having been good enough for Dean would have been non existent.  He would have had more time with Dean then…

 

Dean shrugged, feeling a little a hint of awkwardness the way he did when he was younger. It wasn’t much, but enough for him to notice. “I dunno, Cas. I wasn’t exactly an open book back then. I had a hard time trusting people, Hell I still do. Sometimes you would just look at me like I was  _ sooo cool _ and I didn’t have the heart to tell you that I was just as nervous and inexperienced as you were.” 

 

Castiel chewed on his lip and nodded, “For the record I never thought you were  _ sooo cool, _ ” he teased, “I thought you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen and couldn’t stop staring at you,” he said softly, “Still do actually.”

 

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat at words. Swallowing hard he tried to push it back, his mind flashed back to the days he spent wrapped up in everything  _ Cas. _ Dean had been so far gone on him before he even realized it was a possibility to feel that way about anyone. Then came the memory of him waiting, night after night in their spot for weeks with no sign of the guy who had come to mean  _ everything  _ to him.

 

Suddenly he felt an ice cold burst split throughout his veins, chilling him to his bones. He pulled away, sitting himself up on the side of the bed with his back to Castiel. “Then why did you leave? Why did you just take off without a word? I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye, Cas.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard.  This was the one thing he’d been dreading.  Dean would never understand why he left and Castiel knew he owed the man an explanation.  He could have tried to lie but even with ten years between them...Dean probably still knew exactly how to read him.

 

“Dean…” Castiel sighed heavily and pulled his knees up to his chest.  He didn’t want to do this naked, in bed and still covered in both of their cum but if he moved away now Dean may take the wrong idea.

 

“You remember how you kept asking...almost pleading with me to meet my family?” he asked softly.

 

“Well you met Dad and Sammy..I just thought, we were  _ there _ , Cas. Hell I was in love with you, I don’t think it’s too much to ask to see where you came from, know more about you,” Dean said, doing his best to keep his tone in check but his voice was still rough with emotion. He felt a familiar weight pressing harder against his chest now that he was finally drawing out all these things he’d been holding in for too long.

 

“If I had just a small fraction of the kind of family you have Dean, I would have introduced you to them the day we met.  But I don’t,” Castiel spat out.  He remembered meeting John and Sam and the intense feeling of jealousy that came afterwards.  John didn’t seem very accepting of his son’s sexuality but it was still his son...so he loved him no matter what.  Sam just looked at Dean like he hung the moon.  Castiel couldn’t recall the last time he’d ever muttered the words I love you to anyone in his family.  Even back then.

 

Castiel got up from the bed and snatched up his shirt from the floor.  The clean up was hasty but he felt a little better, especially after pulling on his boxers.

 

“I told you my last name but you never put the pieces together of who I really was.  My father is the CEO and co founder of Novak and Sons.  And no...I’m not one of the sons he included in that name.  I’m the youngest of six, four of them being boys.  My one and only sister is just as horrible as the rest of them,” he said, starting to pace the room a bit.

 

“The right-wing douchebag lawyers?” Dean asked, a little confused. Not everyone could pick their family but Cas hadn’t really said anything about them. Dean liked to think that if Cas would have told him how bad they were he would have been a little more understanding. 

 

Castiel huffed out a laugh and nodded, “Yes them.  I didn’t want to tell you about them...I wanted to keep that part of my life separate from everything good I was experiencing with you.  For the first time in my fucking life I was happy,” Castiel swallowed hard, his arms crossing over his stomach.

 

“But...my oldest brother Michael saw us together.  O-our last date, at the movies.  You had just kissed me and I told you that I loved you-” Castiel rubbed at his face and started pacing again, “Michael saw and heard the entire thing.  To say my father didn’t approve would be an understatement.  He threatened to cut off my inheritance, to send me away and whatever else he could come up with but I couldn’t let him win.  It wasn’t until he started to threaten you that I caved.  I tried to call his bluff but he knew things...like Sam’s school schedule, where your father worked,” Castiel covered his mouth as the same nausea that had forced him to finally say yes to his father wracked his body now.

 

Before he was even aware he was doing it, Dean stood up and rounded the bed pulling Cas tight against his chest. He was still naked so it was a bit awkward but not enough for him to stop. “It’s okay, it’s...I understand. I mean I wish you’d have come to me we could have fought him together but I don’t blame you Cas, you were still just a kid.”

 

Castiel pushed Dean away and shook his head, “It’s not okay and we couldn’t have fought him.  I was on my way to tell you...that I had to break up with you but I never got to.  They forced me into psychiatric care...a facility aimed to help degenerates like me to convert back to heterosexuality,” Castiel said through clenched teeth, his entire body beginning to shake, “I was there for an entire year and then forced to move out of New York to help my father with a new site he was opening in Florida.” 

 

Hot white anger rushes through him, filling him up with a seething rage. Mostly at Castiel’s family but with them not being here it has nowhere to go but out and as soon as the words leave his lips Dean regrets them. “I’m hearing the word  _ forced  _ a lot Cas. You were eighteen years old and we could have fought it,  _ I  _ could have protected you if you’d given me any sign that you needed it. Are you telling me your family kidnapped you and forcibly dragged you to this place? Because if so I think you need to press charges for kidnapping along with some other shit. Or did you just give in to what they wanted because you didn’t want to fight them?”

 

“Fuck you Dean,” Castiel took a giant step away from him.  The memories of what they had put him through in that facility were trying to overwhelm him but he refused to let that part of his life ruin him again.

 

“My father already had plans in place in case I even tried to fight.  He had the NYPD in his back pocket including all the politicians.  Do you know how easy it would have been for my father to snap his fingers and Sam would have been thrown into foster care?  Your father thrown in prison for drugs that would have been planted by the paid off cops?  Not to mention what he would have done to you.  I couldn’t let that happen!  I knew how much your family meant!” Castiel was practically screaming now and he wiped at his face angrily.

 

“So yes, I was  _ forced _ .  It’s what happens when they dangle the man you’re in love with’s life in front of you.  I was tortured for a fucking year to make sure he stayed away from you!” 

 

“Maybe you’re right, maybe your dad would have set my whole world on fire...I don’t know. But I know that I didn’t have much of a world at all after you left. I never asked you to protect me, I never  _ needed _ you to. I just needed you to be there, Castiel.” 

 

Castiel’s throat locked up and he shook his head.  Dean never called him by his full name.  Not even when they were so lost in their pleasure they didn’t know up from down.  It was always Cas.  Hearing it like that out of Dean’s mouth felt wrong and Castiel quickly started grabbing at his clothes.

 

“This was a mistake...I shouldn’t have come.  I-I’m sorry Dean.  I knew you would never understand, don’t know why I even tried,” Castiel wiped at his eyes again and faced Dean once he had his shirt pulled back on.

 

“Just so you know, it wouldn’t have even mattered if I managed to get back to you.  They would have torn us apart anyway but the circumstances would have been much worse,” Castiel didn’t even bother pulling on his shoes.  Just scooped them up and made his way out towards the living room to grab his bag.

 

Dean sat there, still in shock for a few beats before his feet moved forward. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and tried his damndest to get them on before Cas left him all over again. He didn’t think he could take it a second time. “Cas, wait...don’t...look I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t come here to rehash all the bullshit that we went through back then.” 

 

“Cas, please?” Dean pleaded, a broken sound leaving his throat as he saw the back of Cas’ body hesitate in the doorway. 

 

Castiel’s fingers dug into the door and he almost caved.  If he would have looked back at Dean in that moment maybe the next few hours would have been vastly different.  Instead he shook his head and didn’t even try to hide the choked off sob that escaped when he opened his mouth to speak.

 

“I’m sorry I emailed you Dean,” he whispered and practically flung himself through the door.  He ran blindly to his rental car and wrenched the door open.  He had no idea where he was even going to go.  He’d paid with the little cash he had for the plane ticket and the car.  His father couldn’t track his movements but he thought-hoped he’d be staying with Dean.  Guess it didn’t really matter now if his father knew where he was.  

 

When the headlights disappeared around the corner Dean dropped to the floor. His head banging harshly against the wall. He’d lost the love of his life all over again and he only had himself to blame this time. His stupid mouth and the Winchester stubbornness had gotten away from him and Cas walked out on him, again. 

 

Once he’d managed to pull himself of the floor Dean rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a full bottle of scotch. 

 

With a hollow laugh he took a drink straight from the bottle, knowing he was in for a long, and unbelievably painful night. 

* * *

 

Castiel drove for hours.  He didn’t stop until the gas light started to blink at him.  After refueling he stayed there, leaned up against the car for what felt like hours before climbing back inside.  He was exhausted.  So unbelievably tired from everything.  The guilt, the fear, the shame...everything.  Those precious few minutes with Dean before everything went to shit made his heart squeeze painfully.  Castiel just wanted to be happy.  

 

He didn’t realize he was driving back to Dean’s beach house until he was putting the car into park.  It was late, the sun was beginning to rise and Castiel had never seen something so beautiful.  He kicked off his shoes and walked slowly through the sand to sit down just at the edge of the rising water.  It was cold but felt amazing, almost soothing against his raw nerves.

 

Castiel didn’t know what he was doing or what he even wanted to do.  Everything in his life was so routine and cut out for him that anything off the usual path was a sin.  Even his relationships had been picked out for him.  All women of course.  Two of which were gay themselves.  It made his stomach twist to think that all of them were just puppets to their families.  Pawns to move around and manipulate as they pleased.  

 

“Fuck,” Castiel groaned, his head tilting back as he tried to fight the tears.  God he was so tired.  Taking in a deep breath he pulled off his shirt and bunched it up to use as a pillow and laid back.  He wanted to keep watching the sunrise but his eyes closed and was asleep within seconds.

 

Someone must have snuck in and hit him over the head with a sledgehammer, Dean thought. His eyes opening to bleary vision and a migraine the size of Texas. Eventually he popped a handful of aspirin and poured himself some coffee trying all he could to forget about everything that happened the night before. It was a steady hum in his brain though, the words he’d said playing on repeat. Once the coffee had settled into him a little more Dean poured the rest of the pot into a thermos and grabbed the throw off the back of his couch. 

 

The sand, the smell of salt water, it would calm him down. 

 

Hopefully. 

 

When he stepped off the back porch though, there was a body on the beach and Dean froze. He grabbed his phone to call 911 when he recognized the messy black hair and side profile of a familiar nose.

 

“Cas?” he whispered, not really believing it. Maybe he was still asleep, still dreaming that his love had come back to him. Dean rushed forward, his feet digging into the cool sand as he ran his way down the beach. 

 

“Cas!!” 

 

“Huh?” Castiel grumbled, his eyes popping open as he shot up.  Why the hell was he on a beach?  Oh...yeah.  He looked around and flinched when he saw Dean running towards him.  Of course.  He could have gone to any damn beach but he chose to come back to Dean’s portion of it.  He tried to get to his feet but only managed to fall back down on his ass with a groan.

 

“Hey, you okay? Are you hurt? Holy shit man you’re freezing...here,” Dean said, wrapping his blanket over Cas’ shoulders. Dean was terrified that something had happened to him, the beach was awesome but even the summer nights in Cali could get pretty cold. 

 

“I-I’m f-fine D-Dean,” Castiel said not realizing he was shivering until he tried to talk.  The blanket smelled like Dean and was so warm.  He wanted to lay back down and pull Dean with him but he couldn't.  Not after whatever it was that happened between them last night.  

 

“I don’t k-know why I came back,” he whispered, avoiding looking into Dean’s face.

 

“Will you come inside with me? Warm up at least...I have coffee and I’m gonna make breakfast,” Dean offered, though Castiel didn’t seem quick to jump at the proposal. Biting his lip he looked Cas over and melted, “Please, Cas...I ‘m sorry for all that last night and we don’t even have to talk about it if you don’t want but I don’t want  you freeze to death and you’ve gotta be hungry.”

 

Castiel shivered again and finally nodded.  With Dean’s help he stood up and got inside the house.  He felt better instantly and the mention of food and coffee perked him up a bit.  He sat down on one of the stools and watched silently as Dean began to work his magic in the kitchen.  Castiel had so many fond memories of Dean cooking.  Everything he made, even his experiments were works of art and beyond delicious.  Taking in a deep breath he wrung his hands together and the moment Dean wasn’t busy spinning around Castiel finally spoke.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry too.  About last night,” he said softly.

 

“You don’t need to apologize, Cas...I was out of line,” Dean answered, being careful not to burn the omelette, once he’d flipped it and added the cheese he started again. “I was just angry at your dad, at your family, at the fact that we’ve been apart for ten years and I took it all out on you. Losing you was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to go through, but I really do appreciate what you did for me.” 

 

Castiel picked at his nail nervously before silently deciding something.  Ten years.  Ten fucking long years he wasted and made himself believe that Dean was better off without him.  All this time Dean still loved him, Castiel could hear it in his voice.  Castiel was scared but he was done living under his father’s boot.   

 

He moved closer to Dean and even though he was trembling he wrapped his arms tightly around Dean’s middle and hugged tightly.

 

“I don’t want to lose you again,” he whispered.

 

“You don’t have to…” Dean answered hesitantly, almost terrified that anything would be too much and he’d push Cas away again. Hell if he thought it wouldn’t freak out everyone and their sister, Dean would drive them both to the nearest courthouse, sign a marriage license, and take Castiel back to Montana with him. “There’s no expiration date here, Cas.” 

 

“I’m terrified though,” he said burying his face against Dean’s shoulder, “I want to tell my family to go fuck themselves...that I never once stopped loving you.  That it was you that kept my mind from shattering during their conversion therapies.  When I think of being happy, true happiness it’s usually you that I see.”  He wasn’t even sure if he was making sense anymore but it felt good, almost intoxicating to finally say all of this outloud.  With each word was like five pounds being knocked off his shoulders.

 

“I’m so scared of everything going wrong again but I’m so Goddamn tired of it too.”

 

Dean did everything he could to hold himself together a little longer. Cas needed his strength and goddamn he’d give it to him. Dean pulled the pan off the heat sliding the egg off onto one plate before he turned around and lifted Cas’ chin. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but your boyfriend is a pretty powerful guy with a brother who’s a kickass lawyer...I won’t let them take you from me if you don’t want to go.” 

 

Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes and his chin trembled as tears began to fall, “I don’t want to go Dean.  Please, I don’t want to go back,” he slumped forward a bit and sighed when Dean’s arms held him close, secure.  Castiel felt safe for the first time since he could remember and he moaned softly.

 

“Then I promise, you Cas… you won’t ever go back.” 

 

Dean sighed happily, the sun was low and the water was still warm. Castiel was lying on the beach in the skimpiest swimsuit Dean had ever seen on a man. He’d had to tear himself away from the view before he did something reckless. They’d kept the physical side of things on a simmer for good reason, the last time hadn’t worked out so well for them. Dean was trying to gather his courage to ask Cas to come back to Montana with him but he’d chickened out three times already that day. 

 

“Cassss, come out with me. The water is amazing!” Dean yelled up the beach grateful for his own private section. 

 

Castiel sat up and grinned.  Dean was wading out in the water and even though Castiel loved swimming, laying out on the still warm sand had felt amazing.  Slowly he got up and brushed the sand off his calves where they had hung off the towel a bit.  He could feel Dean’s eyes on him and he could only smirk.  As soon as he decided he would be leaving his shit life behind him, the first thing he wanted to do was find the most obnoxious bathing suit he could find.  Dean had teased him for it but Castiel knew just how much the man actually loved it.  It was bright, rainbow and a thong.  

 

His father would have a stroke if he ever saw his youngest son like this.  Just the thought alone had some weird sense of satisfaction roiling through him.  

 

The water was still warm when his feet touched it and sighed softly as he made his way towards Dean, “Mmm, this feels nice.”

 

“C’mon, let’s go in a little deeper,” Dean said, tugging until they were both up to their chests in the warm water. ‘I don’t get to come out here as much as I’d like but I’ve never once regretted buying the place.” 

 

“I always wanted one in the mountains, with no reception,” Castiel laughed.  He moved closer and trailed his fingers up Dean’s arms until he could lace them together behind Dean’s neck.  It brought their bodies closer but Castiel didn’t mind.  It felt good to have Dean this close.  They hadn’t been exactly intimate since their first night here and though Castiel was a little starved for it, he wouldn’t rush it again.

 

“Well there’s no mountains but I got a ranch that’s pretty far off the beaten path if you don’t know what you’re lookin’ for,” Dean said, wincing at how obvious the nervousness was in his voice. Sighing, he just broke down and said what was on his mind. “Cas, as much as I love being here with you, I will have to head back at some point. I was kinda hoping you’d wanna go with me.”

 

Castiel’s mouth stretched wide in a grin and he laughed softly, “Winchester are you asking me to move in with you?” he asked teasingly.  Before Dean could answer Castiel shot forward and kissed him, his fingers unhooking so he could cup the sides of Dean’s face.

 

‘I go where you go now Dean, until the day you grow tired of me,” he said.

 

“Then yes, Cas. I want you to move in with me…” Dean bit his lip again before another string of words popped out of his mouth. “Look, I know it’s a sensitive topic but I know a guy, well a girl actually. If you’re worried about your family, she could make Castiel Novak disappear and get you a completely new identity, the works.” 

 

“I think we might have to.  Once my father realizes that I’m not coming back, he’ll send someone after me.  But Montana would be the last place he’d look,” Castiel laughed a little, “It’s actually perfect because my father hates places where he can’t see high rises for miles,” he said with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

 

“But what would my name be?  Though I hated it in my youth, I do like my first name, especially when you say it,” he grinned.

 

“It could be whatever you want it to be,  _ Cas. _ That’s kinda the point,” Dean shrugged, not wanting to add any kind of pressure. He was okay with Cas keeping his name, all of it, but it would certainly make things easier for them both if he didn’t. “Charlie’s a real pro and she’s done it before, not all the time but she met some friends in the women’s shelter she volunteers at and she helped them start a whole new life.” 

 

Castiel chewed on his lip and nodded, “We’ll think of something but I agree, it’s something that should be done and probably the moment we go to Montana,” he said laying his head down against Dean’s chest.  A bubble of excitement gurgles in his chest and he couldn’t help bouncing on his toes a little.  If this Charlie could create a new identity for him...he could finally live his life.  He’d be free to love Dean the way he truly wanted to.

* * *

 

Castiel hummed as he woke up slowly.  He was surrounded by soft blankets and a warm arm that was draped over his stomach.  It had him grinning even before he was truly awake.  Memories of last night flitted back into his mind and he couldn't help burrowing deeper into his boyfriend’s warmth.  They’d been in Montana for a few weeks now and even from the very beginning things seemed to just click between them.  They had a routine and Castiel was even finding himself helping out with the horses more and more.  He absolutely loved it.  Working with his hands and doing actual  _ work _ left him almost just as sated as Dean did.  

 

Last night had been the first time they were able to go out.  Surprisingly, Dean had taken him to a country western bar with line dancing included.  They met Sam there along with his girlfriend and Castiel couldn’t stop staring as the two brothers hit the floor and actually joined in.  He wasn’t even aware his mouth had dropped open until Jess reached over to close it.  A few songs passed and finally Castiel got the courage to join Dean.  It was so much fun and if they came home sweaty and completely hungry for each other, that was for them to know.  

 

As if on cue with his memories, something hard pressed against the small of his back that had Castiel moaning softly.  It was killing him that they hadn’t had sex yet but he understood why.  Both of them were still worried it could possibly ruin things between them but Castiel was almost desperate for it now.  Biting his lip he slowly rolled over and looked up into Dean’s peaceful face.  He looked so handsome and adorable like this but Castiel wanted those features scrunched up in pleasure.  Castiel gently pushed at Dean’s shoulder until the man rolled onto his back naturally, one arm flinging up above his head.  

 

Thankfully the both of them had been so exhausted after their romp in the shower neither of them even bothered with clothes.  He straddled Dean’s thighs and began to drag his hands feather light up his arms and down his chest.  Going even further until his fingers rested at the base of Dean’s cock.  It was hard but not completely.  That could easily be remedied.  He spit on his hand and slowly stroked him, a lazy grin stretching his lips as Dean’s hips twitched.

 

It didn’t take long until Dean was throbbing in his hand and had his head thrown back with muted moans.  A shiver ran down Castiel’s spine when Dean actually moaned his name...in his sleep.  It did so many things to Castiel’s insides but mostly just made his heart swell.  

 

He could have kept going just like this, knowing Dean could wake up at any moment but Castiel’s mouth was watering.  There were drops of precum sliding down his fingers and Castiel was starving for it. He pulled the blankets up to hide underneath and took Dean’s cock into his mouth until it was fully sheathed in his throat.  It was just shy of too much but Castiel’s eyes rolled back into his head when Dean’s hips jerked up.  Castiel gave Dean’s cock several slow sucks before settling down and just holding it in his mouth.

 

Dean slowly drifted back awake, a bone deep need thrumming through him that he hadn’t felt in years. Something inside him felt like a rubber band stretched to it’s limit. It took far too long for him to realize the tight, wet heat around his cock was real and not just ghosting from the delicious dream he had about Cas. 

 

“Caas, fuck.” He barely got the words out before losing all control he had, bringing his hips up to search for more of the amazing pleasure swirling low in his gut. 

 

Castiel moaned, opening his throat as Dean began to thrust almost roughly.  Just before Dean was about to pop Castiel pulled off and pulled the blanket down so he could look up into Dean’s face.

 

“Mmm, morning Dean,” he grinned stroking Dean’s spit slicked cock slowly.  He knew it was driving Dean insane.  To go from something tight and wet to lose and a barely there touch had his boyfriend growling up at him.

 

Slowly he moved up so that he was straddling Dean’s thighs again and leaned in until he was able to nip sharply at Dean’s ear, “I’ll let you fuck my my throat if you promise to make love to me tonight,” he said dragging his thumb hard over the tip of Dean’s cock.

 

The urgency hanging over him settled a bit at the words and Dean looked up at the gorgeous man leaning over him and furrowed his brow. “Are you sure? I mean...do you think you-we’re ready for that?” 

 

Castiel cupped the side of Dean’s face with his free hand and kissed him deeply, “Yes.  I want you so badly Dean,” he groaned, hips twitching forward until their cocks dragged along the other, “Need to feel you inside of me again, please Dean?” he gasped.

 

“Yeah, okay. Cas...I’m always good with whatever you want, I want to give you  _ everything, _ ” Dean said, gripping his boyfriend’s slender hips and holding them still as he began to cant his own off the bed a little. Even though everything was still at least partially muted from sleep, it felt amazing. “If you want it sweetheart, you don’t have to wait.”

 

Castiel whined, his fingers threading through Dean’s hair.  The need to have Dean inside of him, filling him had his entire body trembling and his hole clenching around nothing.

 

“Yes, please.  We’ve waited long enough,” Castiel groaned.

 

Dean nodded in agreement and fumbled his way toward the edge of the bed, lifting up the mattress and grabbing for his lube. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Cas in the rush of things. Without even having to say anything, Castiel turned around and spread himself out for Dean. He bit his lip to keep himself from groaning at the sight of Cas’ hole fluttering in anticipation. 

 

He started with just one finger, slowly making sure there wasn’t any real resistance but it soon became two and with Cas’ eagerness he managed to make it to three not long after. “You ready, sweetheart? Or do you need me to stretch you out some more?” 

 

“Please Dean, God I’m so ready,” Castiel whined, his hips thrusting back against Dean’s fingers.  He was going to feel it later but he didn’t care.  To finally feel Dean push into him had every nerve on fire and the only thing keeping him grounded was his fingers digging into the sheets.  

 

“Okay, sweetheart. Okay.” Dean said, his own pleasure taking a backseat to comforting Cas who seemed like he was ready to vibrate out of his skin. Dean pulled himself up on his knees and then carefully guided Cas onto his lap, slowly sinking into his heat. God he’d forgotten how amazing that felt, how perfect it was to be buried inside the man he loved. 

 

Castiel keened low in his throat as he sat back into Dean’s lap his hips jerking to make more room for Dean.  Being that stretched and filled had Castiel flailing a little until he leaned against Dean’s chest, an arm reaching back to pull at the short hairs on the base of his neck.  Somehow it pulled Dean further inside of him and he gasped.

 

“Oh God...fuck yes,” he babbled.

 

Dean let the surge of adrenaline fill his veins as he stilled his hips long enough to just savor how it felt, remember each and every sensation of being with Cas. It all slowed to a stop almost as he took in the scent of citrus and honey mixed with his own spicier note. A salty musk of sweat and sex slowly twisting itself through the air. “Feel so good, sweetheart. So perfect.”

 

Castiel’s eyes rolled up into his head as they stayed just like that.  Dean’s cock throbbing deep inside of him, hands moving everywhere and touching anything and everything they could reach.  It was the most intimate experience of his life.  He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but when Dean’s hips finally twitched forward sparks of pleasure shot through Castiel and he keened long and loud.  

 

Dean reached around and took Cas’ shaft in his hand, speeding the pace of his thrusts as much as he could to match his hand. Once everything had picked up the urgent need to find release was almost all consuming. He continued to rock his hips as Castiel fell apart in his lap, barely able to focus on anything other than the sinful sounds echoing through the room. “That’s it sweetheart, come on...cum for me.”  

 

Castiel’s nails dug into the back of Dean’s neck while the other gripped tightly onto his hip.  The maddening pace Dean was keeping stole the breath right out of his lungs and all he could manage were short little abrupt moans.  Each time he almost fell forward Dean was there to hold him up and the very thought of Dean being there, taking care of him had him hiccuping through his release.  He shuddered hard and whined out Dean’s name.

 

“Let me feel you Dean, please.  Fill me up,” He gasped, turning his head to place a lazy kiss on Dean’s chin.

 

As if he’d been on edge since the first touch, Dean barely managed a few more thrusts before he gave Castiel exactly what he asked for. His hands were gripped so tightly around Cas’ waist, Dean was sure there would be visible marks there soon. It was all too much and yet somehow exactly what he needed to feel sated and whole.

 

Surging forward, Dean rode out the last waves of his orgasm while biting and sucking hard against Castiel’s gorgeous mouth. “Mmm, love you.” 

 

Castiel sucked hard on Dean’s bottom lip and hummed, “Love you too.” Slowly he pulled away from Dean and both of them hissed at the feeling of Dean’s cock slipping free.  Castiel put it on his mental list to find the nearest sex shop and soon.  There were a few things he’d been wanting to get and surprise Dean with, one of which he could really use right at that moment.  

 

Both of them practically fell back on the bed and Castiel laughed as Dean yanked him in closer, “I’m glad we waited but a part of me is wanting to know why the hell we did,” he laughed a little harder and kissed at Dean’s chest.

 

“I dunno, Cas. To be honest, I’m just really glad I have a second chance at this.” Dean tried to keep his emotions in check but like always with Cas, it wasn't easy. Castiel was the one thing, the only person that had ever made sense to him. He’d loved other people, as much as you could love someone with a giant chunk of your heart missing at least. None of them would have ever made him feel what Cas could bring out in a small, simple smile. 

 

Looking back on the years they spent apart, Dean started to believe that maybe he hadn’t held himself together nearly as well as he’d thought. Now it was easy to see how broken he’d been, how even at his best moments he felt more like a hollowed out shell of who he’d been before. 

 

Cas changed everything, in the worst and the best ways. 

 

“Hey,” Castiel said softly, his hand raising to cup the side of Dean’s face.  There was a distant far away look in Dean’s eyes that Castiel didn’t like.  He sat up a little, just enough to hover over Dean and brushed their lips together, “I wish I could change the past and take away the pain it caused you but we’re here...together now.  Nothing will take that away again,” he said softly.

 

Snapping back to the moment Dean nodded in agreement, knowing he’d risk  _ everything _ to make sure that it was true. “I know, sweetheart. I know… just remembering to be grateful.” 

 

Castiel smiled and gave Dean another kiss before laying his head down on Dean’s chest, a deep sigh leaving his lips as strong arms held him tightly.

* * *

  
  


“Find him Ishim.  I don’t care what it costs, just bring him back,” Michael’s voice snarled through the phone.  Ishim rolled his eyes as he paced his office.  It was smaller in comparison to all of his other brothers, even Castiel’s.  Why he was favored over him he’d never understand.  Castiel was selfish and never once put their family first.  Ishim did.  He bled, sweat and killed for his family.  That’s all he was to them though.  The bulldog, the hunter.  And now he was on the hunt for his own irresponsible deviant of a brother.  

 

“I will Michael,” he said simply.  Before Michael could continue his rant Ishim hung up the phone.  He was getting irritated with his eldest brother’s voice.  

 

First things first, he had to find that stupid boy Castiel had been obsessed with a decade or so ago.  Bartholomew and Luc both thought it was a waste of time to find the boy who had turned their baby brother into a degenerate but Ishim knew what a creature of habit Castiel was.  He came into the office at the same time, ate the same thing, even went to the bathroom right on the dot.  He only knew this from watching security feeds of his brother for the past few days.  

 

They all thought Castiel just needed a few days off, a week at the most.  But now an entire month had passed and not a single word from him.  All credit card activity had stopped and even his bills remained unpaid.  And Castiel was insanely particular about that.  Always had to be on time, never even an hour late.  It was like he’d dropped off the face of the earth.  But Ishim would find him.  He always found his targets.

 

He brought his coffee mug up to his lips but stopped in mid motion.  On his computer screen was Castiel in his office on his last day there.  It was a new angle and there it was as clear as day.  The sudden tension in his shoulders as what Ishim was assuming was an email on his brother’s computer screen.  

 

It took only a few minutes to access his brother’s email and even less to hack into the private folders.

 

“Ah, there you are,” he hissed, reading over Dean’s proposal of coming out to some beach house in California. There was a substantial withdrawal amount that Ishim was once again, assuming Castiel used for a plane ticket and then probably a rental car.  After that, Dean probably paid for everything.  In cash.  It was the only explanation he had for the severely lacking paper trail for Castiel.  Though, he was still waiting on the report on Dean’s financials.  

 

“Mr. Novak?  Zachariah Adler is on the phone for you,” Ruby’s voice rang out through his intercom.  He instantly picked up the phone and plastered on the usual fake smile he saved for the company’s clients and his brothers.

 

“Mr. Adler, good to hear from you,” he said.

 

“Yes, yes.  I have those reports you wanted but I have to ask, why am I looking into some nobody who raises damn horses in freaking Montana?  Who the hell even does that?” Zachariah spat out.  Ishim smirked, his fingers tapping impatiently on his desk.

 

“Don’t bother trying to figure it out Adler, it’s beneath you.  I’m hoping you called to tell me you faxed them over already then?” he asked.  There was a scoff and sure enough, he heard his fax machine making noises behind him.

 

“You really think your brother is hiding with some drifter?” Zachariah asked incredulously.  

 

“I’m hoping for it Adler.  It will make finding him that much easier.  Thank you, have a good day,” he said and hung up the phone before Zachariah could even mutter a response.  Ishim rose from the desk and pulled up the stack of papers containing Dean Winchester’s financials.  It was good to have “friends” in high positions of the banks.  Made his job almost too easy.

 

Sure enough, there were transactions to very specific horse feed facilities and after looking them up, were all in Montana.  It seemed like Dean was doing very well for himself even though finding his business website had been difficult.  Ishim made a sound of disgust as Dean’s picture popped up.  How two men could ever….

 

The thought alone had his stomach churning and he picked up his phone.

 

“Michael, he’s in Montana,” he said.

 

“How the hell did you find out so fast!  I have the head of NYPD-”

 

“Because they aren’t me Michael.  The fact that they couldn’t even track down Dean Winchester should have told you how incompetent they are.  Now, you’re going to foot the bill for me to fly out there, a car and my hotel correct?” 

 

* * *

 

Rolling his shoulders, Dean wondered not for the first time what in hell he’d been thinkin, signing on for all this. He was still a relatively young man, in good shape but sometimes his body felt like it was twice as old as it actually was. He just grabbed a drink from the thermos he’d sat down when the sound of tires spinning gravel made him look up. 

 

A black, nondescript vehicle was pulling up to the house and almost immediately he knew something was up. Crowley was the only person who’d ever popped in unannounced and Dean felt just as on edge then too.

 

Just to be safe he sent out a couple texts. 

 

_ Message to Charlie: Keep Cas out until I give the okay to come back.  _

_ Message to Charlie: I mean it, do not bring him back here if you don’t hear from me first. _

 

_ Message to Sam: License plate 7-B23739 Rental I think, look it up.  _

 

Slapping on his friendliest smile, Dean pushed out of the stables and headed toward the house. 

 

“Hey there, Anything I can help you with buddy?”

 

Ishim looked around and licked the front of his teeth.  He could feel the grit and it made him want to gag.  He hated the country.  Give him a city full of buildings and cars and he could walk down the street screaming.  But this?  Ugh.  

 

“Yes, I’m looking for a Dean Winchester.  Would you be him?” he asked feigning his ignorance like a second skin.

 

“That would be me,” he said, extending a hand just because he knew the guy wouldn’t want to shake it. He’d been around enough entitled dicks that he could spot one a mile away. This one however, surprised him by taking his offered hand and giving it a firm shake.  _ Interesting _ . 

 

Ishim fought the urge to wipe his hand off on his pants but plastered a smile on his face instead.  “I’ve been hearing that this is the place to go get well bred Thoroughbreds?” he asked.  Even though he was holding back the need to dry heave at the smell, the horses running around outside were beautiful.  

 

“Oh wow, I dunno about that,” Dean feigned his normal amount of humility before smiling brightly at the man and motioning toward the porch. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he wanted more than anything to check the message but it would have been rude, and maybe give away more than he’d like.

 

“I bet Crowley sent you, didn’t he? That man just cannot stop singing my praises,” Dean lied, Crowley had sworn up and down that it would be a cold day in hell before he sent any more business Dean’s way. Eventually the British bastard would get over it but he’d still never have sent someone without giving Dean a head’s up.

 

Ishim huffed out a laugh, “Can’t say I know the man.  I’m new in town and looking to buy a decent sized property.  Get some livestock and maybe a few horses.  Asked around and your name kept coming up in the conversation, especially at Lakeland Feed and Supply over on Main Street,” Ishim said, a slow grin stretching his lips as Dean’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh well that’s awful kind of Rufus to think of me. I don’t have anything for sale right now, but if you find a mare you’re lookin’ to breed I’ve got a few different stallions that have produced a couple colts with the potential to win the triple crown,” Dean said, idly wondering if he’d gotten the wrong impression of the guy. Maybe he really was just looking to settle nearby, though the guy had one creepy ass vibe he was giving off and gave Dean the feeling he’d rather be anywhere else. “Which spread you lookin’ at, the McArthur Stables up along the ridge or Samson’s place next door?”

 

Ishim grinned even wider, “There’s actually a place in Helena that I’m looking to buy.  They aren’t particularly eager to move just yet but I’m sure the offer I will be making them will sway their minds.  Juniper Hill Stables, you hear of it?” 

 

Dean’s eyes went wide. There was no way Grant was gonna sell his spread, either this guy had no idea what he was talking about, didn’t know Grant, or was willing to throw more than Dean had to his name down on a place that was steadily declining. “Yeah, I never thought I’d see the day that Grant would be willing to sell but I guess if you can talk him into it, more power to ya.”

 

Realizing he’d forgotten his manners Dean shook his head, “Sorry I didn’t catch your name Mr...” 

 

“We’ll get to that, may I use your restroom first?” He asked, not wanting to give away his last name just yet.

 

_ “Well fuck if that isn’t shady as hell _ ,” Dean thought, smiling and pointing him toward the first floor powder room and fighting the urge to lock him inside. Before the door even latched shut he pulled his phone from his pocket hoping to settle this icy chill twirling down his spine.

 

_ Message to Dean:  It is a rental but I think the name it was placed under is fake.  Ishim?  What the hell kind of name is that? _

 

_ Message to Dean: Dean....this guy has the same last name as Cas.  _

 

_ Message to Dean: Dude, you need to keep Cas away from him!  This guy is not good news. _

 

_ Message to Sam: Fuck, tell Charlie to take him back to her place. _

 

_ Message to Sam: Call Jody, send her out here just in case. _

 

Dean shoved his phone back into his pocket before heading toward the kitchen. The open plan of his first floor meant he could keep an eyes on the door to the powder room and grab the hunting knife he kept in a locked drawer and tuck it under his shirt. He poured a glass of sweet tea from the fridge under the pretense of hospitality just as the man finally stepped back out.

 

“Thirsty? I’ve got some of Miss Missouri's sweet tea, she brought over yesterday.”

 

“That would be lovely thank you,” Ishim said looking around.  He hadn’t lied about needing to use the bathroom but already he could see very small signs that his brother was here.  Including his favorite book with a handmade bookmark keeping his place.  It had been a nervous tick of his brothers that had annoyed Ishim when they had been young.  He’d find those stupid things everywhere.

 

“You have a very lovely home Mr. Winchester, very inviting,” he said accepting the glass Dean was now holding out to him.

 

“Thank you, I’ve put what I can into the place over the year-,” Dean started to say, interrupted by the static of his walkie.

 

_ Fuck _

 

“Hey boss, you’re never gonna believe this but the colt jumped over his fence, you’re gonna need to come get him away from Jasper, I don’t think they’re gonna get along.” 

 

“I’ll be right there Krissy. Get Aiden and head for the Silos before you get hurt. That’s an order, ” Dean said, more worried about the man in front of him than either of the horses, but he made sure to flip his radio to silent before Krissy could give him away. 

 

“Sorry man, but I can’t really help you right now. You talk Grant into selling his place give me a call and we’ll talk business,” he said, moving for the door. 

 

“Oh don’t you worry, we’ll be seeing plenty of each other soon,” Ishim said, the facade slowly fading away and he let the cold, emotionless part of him take over.  The flinch in Dean’s body had him chuckling, “You see, out of all my siblings there is only one who  _ hates _ the idea of living in the city.  Always had this fantasy of living as a damn nomad in the forest.  This dream became almost a reality to him when he met this guy over a decade ago.  We-his family- thought he was cured of this once this, silly infatuation of his was out of his life but...he’s gone missing,” Ishim said, slowly beginning to pace in front of Dean.  Nonchalantly he lifted up the side of his jacket revealing a simple handgun on his hip.

 

“You haven’t seen him around, have you Dean?”

“Look man, I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about but I’ve got a colt in danger so I’m gonna need you to leave,  _ now _ .” Dean said, doing everything he could to hide the rage building inside him. He wasn’t sure how much proof this asshole had that Cas was even here, and Dean would be damned before he gave anything away.  

 

Ishim held up his hands and laughed, “Okay, okay.  Another time,” he said walking towards the door.  He stopped midway, his boot keeping Dean from closing the door all the way.

 

“Tell Castiel I did stop by.  I do look forward to seeing him, soon,” he said and turned with another chuckle.  He sauntered his way over to his car and held up his hand in a wave before climbing in and peeling out of Dean’s drive.

 

_ Message to Sam: Might be needing a lawyer soon...got time to fly out? _

 

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Dean headed out toward the colts fencing. Dialing Jody as he walked. It rang a couple times before he finally heard the familiar tone of the sheriff’s voice. 

 

“Officer Mills,” Jody called out.  She hadn’t been able to check the id before answering but she had a pretty good feeling who was on the other line.  As it was she was already heading out to the ranch after getting a very concerned phone call from Sam.

 

“Jody you’re on your way, right?”

 

“Of course Winchester, I’ll be there in less than ten.” 

 

“Some serious shit is about to go down and I may need your help, we’ll go over the details when you get here.” 

 

“Alright, try not to kill anything...or anyone before I get there,” she said and hung up the phone.

 

It wasn’t much of a hassle to get the colt and take him back to the stables. Though he’d have to build the fence up if the little guy kept jumping it. He patted the colt’s head and gave him a few praising remarks at how impressed he was by the new skills. Once he was put into his stall, Dean  checked the rest of the messages he’d missed. 

 

_ Message to Dean: Dean what’s going on?  Why am I being held hostage at Charlie’s? _

 

_ Message to Dean : Why isn’t anyone telling me anything!  Are you okay?  What the fuck is going on! _

 

_ Message to Dean: Dean, please answer your phone, I’m seriously freaking out over here. _

 

Figuring he’d save time, Dean just clicked the call button. It would good for both of them to hear one another’s voices. 

 

“Dean!  Thank God, why is nobody telling me anything and now I’m suddenly getting text messages from Sam telling me to not leave this house,” Castiel shouted, he was just a little angry.  He had been having fun shopping with Charlie when her entire demeanor changed and it was like her life’s mission was to get him back to her house.

 

“Hey, sweetheart...you trust me right? Just calm down a second. Just relax and I promise I’ll try to explain,” Dean said, waiting until he heard his boyfriend take a few deep breaths. 

 

“Alright, first. I’m fine. Not so much as a hair out of place. Secondly, Jody is on her way over and I’m going to have her take Krissy and Aiden home and tell them not to come back until further notice,” he paused, hoping that what he needed to say next wasn’t going to send his boyfriend into a panic. “The reason for all this, the reason I need you to stay at Charlie’s is that one of your brother’s showed up here.”

 

Castiel had to grab at the back of the couch, his vision swayed and he had to swallow a few times, “W-Which one?” he asked.

“He didn’t introduce himself but Sammy said the car was rented to an E-shim or something.” 

 

“Oh God,” Castiel grumbled.  He wasn’t aware of dropping his phone or crumpling to the floor, just Charlie’s voice ringing in his ears.

 

Hearing the sick sound of weight crashing against the floor, Dean’s knees started to go out from under him. He caught himself against the porch rail, doing what he could to keep himself upright. The knife he’d tucked under his shirt was digging in against his skin but it kept him tethered to the moment. 

 

“Charlie, CHARLIE?” he yelled, needing to know that Cas was okay, he had to be okay. 

 

“Cas!  Oh shit, Castiel!” Charlie shouted shaking his shoulders.  She could hear Dean shouting on the phone and quickly scooped it up, “Dean! Shut up for a second, I think he fainted,” she said.

 

“Fuck,” Dean spat, easing down onto the steps waiting very impatiently for Charlie to bring Cas back to him. 

 

“Caaaaaaas c’mon bud…..ah there he is, you okay?” Charlie asked gently helping Castiel to sit up.

 

“Y-Yes...I think so, where’s my ph- oh thank you Charlie.  Dean?” Castiel asked once the phone was pressed to his ear.  He should have known, should have fucking prepared for it but a small part of him had prayed Michael wouldn’t send Ishim.  Luc was a hateful asshole just like the rest of them but Castiel could tolerate him and sometimes was even able to talk him into leaving things alone.

 

But Ishim?  The thought of Ishim being within five miles of Dean made his stomach twist in knots.

 

“Dean, I need to see you.  Can I come home or do you think I should stay here at Charlie’s?  Fuck….I don’t care I just need to see you,” Castiel could hear himself rambling but he couldn’t stop it.  His entire body was nearly vibrating with anxiety and fear.

 

“I’m fine, sweetheart...you should stay there. If I can I’ll swing by after Jody leaves, if not we may have to skype or something. I don’t think it’s safe for you to come here right now. Sam’s gonna catch a flight asap and with all of us working together, not even your dickbag brother’s will stand a chance, k?” Dean said, doing everything he could to reassure both of them that it would all work out. If he was being honest, he knew that his own mind wouldn’t settle till he laid eyes on Cas and made sure he was okay too. 

 

Castiel let out a petulant groan and let his head fall back against the couch, “Please try to come over?” he asked.  The whine in his voice made him cringe a little but he didn’t attempt to apologize for it.  

 

“I’ll do my best but if your brother’s watching me I’d just lead him straight to you and I’m not willing to risk that,” Dean admitted, huffing out his own frustrations. When gravel started spinning again Dean’s head snapped up. Relieved, he slumped his shoulders. “ We have to be smart and safe about this, Cas. Jody’s headed this way so I’m gonna go for a bit. I know this isn’t easy but do what you can to relax and we’ll see each other soon, okay? I love you.”

 

Castiel closed his eyes and nodded.  They’d spent ten years apart from each other...what was a few more days?  Pure torture probably.  He swallowed hard and took in a deep breath.

 

“Okay, I love you too.  Let me know if things change,” he said and hung up his phone once Dean agreed.

 

Jody’s eyebrows raised as she walked up the path to Dean Winchester's house.  He was sitting there looking down at his phone like he just lost his puppy.

 

“You alright there kiddo?” she asked.

 

“Not even close, but I need a beer so come on in,” Dean said, heaving himself up to head inside. He went straight to the fridge and popped the top on a bottle before taking a few large gulps and sitting it down on the island. 

 

“I guess it all started about ten years ago...” 

* * *

  
  


Dean frowned at his computer, it wasn’t what Cas wanted, sure as hell wasn’t what he wanted but Jody had sent a couple guys to find dickhead’s rental and unsurprisingly he was sitting just outside town a few miles off Dean’s property but there was no way getting past him without the guy knowing about it. If they’d still been in Palo Alto or somewhere, Dean was confident he could have shook the tail but you can’t lose someone in a town with four traffic lights and a 35 mph speed limit. 

 

He took a deep breath before clicking on the green little phone that connected him and Cas.

 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said with a small smile.  He hated this.  It wasn’t fair but again, he should have fucking prepared for it better.  He’d been stupid to think they wouldn’t find him eventually.  He especially hated it because he had left ten years ago for the exact reason of what was happening now.  

 

“Hey, sweetheart. I know it’s kind of a stupid question, but you feelin’ any better?” Dean asked. 

 

“It’s not stupid.  I am even if it’s just a smidge,” Castiel said and groaned, his hands rubbing down his face a few times, “God, why did it have to be  _ him _ ?”

 

“I don’t know, Cas. He sure does have a creepy vibe about him though. Jody said she’s digging into your family but Charlie will find more. She doesn’t have to stay within the same...parameters as the sheriff.” Dean huffed out a small laugh. There was a reason Charlie was one of his best friends and though he’d never had to ask this kind of thing of her before, he was well aware of her hobbies. 

 

“Sam said you need to get a restraining order on every single one of the bastards, and I can’t say I disagree but doing that will alert them to where you’re hiding out and until we have a better plan I think that’s going on hold.” 

 

Castiel nodded, “I agree.  Dean, he’s going to find me.  Ishim...he’s not just creepy.  He’s dangerous.  There’s a reason why when the media speaks of my siblings he’s not even in the conversation.  Hell hardly anyone even knows he exists.  Thankfully I was never told any of the details but I do know that Ishim is into some very shady shit,” Castiel shuddered hard and grabbed the glass of wine Charlie had given him earlier.  If he couldn’t be physically with Dean he’d have something to help soothe his nerves.

 

“I was never told the truth about anything that happened but I do know that Ishim has blood on his hands.  He’s basically my father’s contracted killer,” Castiel said with a heavy sigh.

 

“We’ll find something, Cas. I’m not saying they aren’t smart and won’t be hard to pin down, but even the best criminals screw up and they’ve been doing it too long to not have left some kind of evidence. As soon as we can get proof of it no matter how many people they have on their payroll there’s still some good cops out there that gladly will put them down.” 

 

He didn’t like the apprehension or the defeated look on Cas’ face but Dean knew they were both in one fucked up situation. Whatever he did though, he needed to protect Cas and if it meant keeping his distance until he could get rid of creepy brother number one, well that’s what he’d have to do. 

 

“I hope so,” Castiel sighed and propped his head up on his hand.  Out of the corner of his eye he caught the bag from the lingerie store and pouted.

 

“I was so excited to show you what I got too,” he said.

 

Dean’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What’s stopping you?” 

 

Castiel blushed and bit on his bottom lip, “I guess I could.  I-I’m not even sure you’ll like them…” he said and closed his eyes before pushing himself out of the chair.

 

He waited patiently, wondering what it was that had Castiel so flustered, but his mouth dropped open when he saw a thin strip of white lace tucked between his boyfriend’s ass cheeks. It was by far one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. It had caught him so off guard that he’d had to force himself to breathe again. “Wow.”

 

Castiel pulled his pants back up and faced the camera, “You like them?  I wasn’t sure if you would but I really liked how I looked in them,” he said with a little laugh.  His cheeks were still warm but he was enjoying how wide Dean’s eyes had gotten.

 

“Yes,” Dean started, his voice a little raspier than expected. They had other things to think about so he pulled himself back to the moment. Smiling as a small flash of heat colored his cheeks, he continued. “Yeah, sweetheart. I uh, wouldn’t mind a closer look once we get you back home though.” 

 

Castiel sighed, “I can’t wait.  We’ve spent too much time apart already.”

 

He chewed on his bottom lip again and leaned a little closer to the screen, “I can’t tell you how grateful I am that I’m not alone in this, this time around.  Things will be different and will have a much better outcome,” he said softly.

 

“We will, and I’m in a better position now than I was back then. I’ve got some pretty good friends in high places too, y’know.” Dean grinned, the ache of loneliness growing in his heart. It had been the first time in a month that he’d have to sleep alone and he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

 

“I’m the only one here now, and I’ve got a guy who does security coming tomorrow to rig the place up. I might ask a few buddies to stay over once Sammy gets here,” Dean said, pausing to make an internal list of which friends he should talk to. Benny was a definite, though he’d have to drive a bit to get there. The others were closer; Vic, Caesar,  Jesse, Bobby, maybe he’d even ask Meg to stop in...she was a small thing but damn the girl was scrappy. 

 

  
“I don’t think he’s going to make a move yet. I’m not even sure he knows you’ve been here but I’m working on the assumption he does, just to be safe. You’re not alone in this anymore, sweetheart.”

 

Castiel felt the tears welling up in his eyes and he tried to brush them off but a few of them ended up falling, “I can’t even begin to tell you how good that feels.”  He gave Dean a bright, genuine smile.  It was okay that they had to be separate now because this time it was on their own terms and in the end, Castiel knew without a doubt they would be together.  There was a light at the end of this tunnel where before there had been nothing but darkness.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Cas.” 

* * *

 

Ishim walked around the house and tried to not sneeze.  God he hated the damn country.  He was eager to get back to New York and put this crap behind him.  If only his little brother would come out of hiding.  It was adorable how Dean truly believed he’d be able to keep Castiel out of their reach.  Calling in the local sheriff, hiding Castiel...in the end they would win and their wayward brother would be coming home with them.  

 

He grabbed up a sweater from the laundry basket and scoffed.  There was no way in hell a man like Dean Winchester would ever wear something like this.  It was powder blue and much too small.  Unless it belonged to a woman but the scent clinging to it screamed Castiel’s cologne.  Ishim walked back out into the family room and threw it on the coffee table with other items he collected.  Books, glasses, some shitty albums only his brother would listen too...all of it was waiting for Dean’s return.  It would be his last warning before he took things a step further.  

 

Ishim made himself comfortable as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and then seated himself on the couch.  His silver plated browning balanced on his knee while he sat and waited patiently. 

 

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, he hated that look in Cas’ eyes when he had to leave but there wouldn’t be anyone to look after the animals if he just abandoned the house and as much as he wanted his boyfriend to come home, it wasn’t a risk he was willing to take. He twisted the keys into the door, feeling more tired than he had in awhile. 

 

When he flipped the light on, the glint of something metal hit his eye and he stopped. The asshole was seated smugly on Dean’s couch like it was his own. He knew better than to rush him with the way his finger was already wrapped over the trigger. Still, John Winchester did not raise a coward, and he learned a long time ago how not to show fear. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?” 

 

“Hiya Dean, welcome home,” Ishim sneered, gesturing with his gun towards the armchair, “Why don’t you have a seat and we can have ourselves a little chat.  What do ya say hm?” he said, cocking the gun to make sure Dean knew that he wasn’t exactly asking.

 

“I’d rather stand, thanks.” Dean said, dropping his keys into the dish by the door and moving a few feet closer. He knew that the guy might very well shoot him but it wasn’t likely. He wanted Cas and if Dean was gone there would be no way he’d ever get what he wanted. Charlie would make damn sure that Castiel Novak disappeared. However, Dean wasn’t an idiot and the guy had a gun. It wasn’t exactly like he could make a run for it, but he’d be damned if he made it easy on the guy. “Now, I’m gonna ask you again...what the fuck are you doing in my house?” 

 

Ishim’s grin widened as he raised the gun and fired.  The only sound was the bullet hitting the picture hanging on the wall.  He loved the way Dean flinched and couldn’t help chuckling, “I said….take a seat.  You seem to think I actually need you to find my little brother.  I’m only trying to make it a little easier on him and on you.  Maybe give you a chance to have your...goodbyes.  I have absolutely no qualms shooting you Dean.  Now, be a good boy and have a seat in that chair,” Ishim said sitting up a bit straighter.

 

Begrudgingly, Dean sat down in the recliner across from the asshole, well psychotic asshole now. 

 

“Good, now we can have ourselves an actual conversation!” Ishim laughed and placed the gun back on his knee but still steadily pointed at Dean incase the rancher decided to get creative.

 

“Now, I know you think I’m stupid and believed you the last time I saw ya.  You see, I know my brother.  I know what kind of clothing he wears, what he eats, what cologne he wears and especially, what kind of shitty music he listens to,” Ishim said gesturing to the pile on the table, “So, here’s what you’re gonna do.  If you choose for this to end well for the both of you, you’ll call him and have him ready to leave in the morning.  If you choose the bad ending to this ridiculous love story, well...I think you can figure that one out for yourself,” he said tapping the gun with his forefinger.

 

Dean felt an anger building inside himself at the mere suggestion that this asshole knows anything about who Cas  _ is _ , much less the rest of it. He wanted to hurt this man, probably more than he’s ever wanted to hurt anyone. He probably could too, if not for the shiny metal in his reach. Dean had always been able to take care of himself in a fight, more than, if he’s honest. Just because his dad retired from the corps didn’t mean that John stopped training and when he had kids, he’d trained them right along beside him.

 

He knows it’s stupid when he does it, smarting off to the guy with the gun when he’s here alone with no backup but Dean just can’t hold it back. “Well I’ve never really been a big believer in happy endings anyway.”

 

“I like you Dean.  You got a mouth on you that I really appreciate.  Most people I talk to or threaten just cower...there’s no  _ fight _ to them.  You’re different and I have to respect that.  To be quite honest with you, I’d rather be anywhere else but here.  Castiel’s been a thorn in my ass since he was a kid.  Always had to be different from the rest of us.  Never could fall in line,” Ishim huffed.  

 

“If I could, I’d let him live out the rest of his days here in this hick ass town with you.  As long as I never had to see him again, I’d be a happy man.  But that’s not the world we live in Dean.  I’m not at the top of this food chain, I’m just the attack dog and Castiel’s a very small pawn piece that for whatever reason, is holding up the board.  You?  You’re just collateral damage to me.  It don’t matter to my father or any of my brothers that Castiel come back completely damaged from all of this.”

 

“Well as much as I love a good bromance, I’m gonna have to disagree. Cas isn’t just a pawn, he’s a human fucking being and he’s got a mind of his own. He’s entitled to have dreams and ideas outside of whatever kind of hive mind the rest of you fuckers have set up… If you wanna kill me right now, I guess there’s not much I can do to stop you. It won’t get you Cas.. it won’t get you anything.” 

 

“You could be right or you could be completely and utterly wrong.  It won’t take me long to find him and when I do, neither of you are going to like the outcome of this,” Ishim rose up to his feet and rubbed at his forehead, “I had really hoped this would have gone a different way Dean,” he sighed and quickly raised the gun, grazing the side of Dean’s calf.  As Dean drew in a hiss Ishim moved closer and shoved his foot against the wound, “Consider this your final warning Winchester.  I’ll drag my poor baby brother out of here in a fucking body bag if I have to,” he snarled and pistol whipped Dean with enough force to knock the man out.  

 

“Well...that went about as expected.  See ya around Dean-o,” Ishim shook his head and sauntered out of the house with a whistle.

* * *

 

His head was spinning like he’d had a few too many bottles the night before. It took him a few beats to gather his surroundings and then the pain in his leg came rushing back to the surface.  _ “Fuck,” _ he said to himself, doing what he can to dig his phone out of his pocket. There were tons of missed calls and messages but before he got to them, Dean blinked a few times, trying to focus so he could call Bobby.

 

“What in the damn hell ya idjit!  Where have ya been? We all been trying to get a hold of ya for hours!” Bobby shouted into the phone, his heart damn near in his ears.

 

Dean winced, both from the pain and in reluctance to tell Bobby what happened but he was closest after Jody and he didn’t need her going into mom mode and forcing him to the hospital. He only had a few hours to rally the troops and the last thing he needed was to spend half the night in the ER “I kinda got shot, just a little...and then knocked out.” 

 

“You wanna run that by one more time but a little slower?” He growled out as he started throwing a few things into his duffel.  He’d heard about some of the trouble Dean was in but Bobby hadn’t gotten in the impression that it was actually dangerous.  He was gonna throttle the boy after he patched him up.

 

“Cas’ brother was here when I got home and he shot me in the leg, it’s really more of a graze but whatever...then pistol whipped me so I was out for a bit,” Dean answered, pausing from the overwhelming nausea he felt. Swallowing hard, he finally trusted his stomach enough to speak again. “You’re my first call but you can’t tell Cas, not yet. I don’t need him freaking out about this.” 

 

Bobby frowned and grabbed up his shotgun as well.  He kept it by the door behind the bookshelf and he checked to make sure he’d loaded it, “This is getting a bit more serious don’t ya think Dean?  I think now would be the time to have Charlie speed things up,” he grumbled.

 

“She’s got everything on standby but we were really hopin’ it wouldn’t come to that. I’ll let her know, but first… get your ass over here and pull this goddamn metal out of my leg,” Dean said, a wet chuckle leaving his mouth. The room was starting to tip over again so he closed his eyes for a bit, not wanting the rolling in his stomach to get worse. 

 

They hang up almost immediately and when he can open his eyes again, Dean starts running through his missed texts. 

 

_ Message to Dean: I know it won’t be the same but do you think we could try watching a movie later over skype? _

 

_ Message to Dean: Dude, you are not gonna believe half the crap I have found out about the Novaks.  They are completely fucked up. _

 

_ Message to Dean: I just heard over the radio that Ishim’s car is gone.  No one can find him.  Lay low Winchester. _

 

_ Message to Dean: Dean?   _

 

_ Message to Dean: Is everything okay?  I know it’s only been about 30 minutes but with everything going on I can’t help getting worried. _

 

_ Message to Dean: Hey, Cas is telling me you’re not answering your texts or your phone?  What’s goin on man! _

 

_ Message to Dean: Dean please answer your phone! _

 

There a barrage of messages from everyone, Cas sent the most but there were a few from the others as well. He knew that it was going to be a struggle to talk to Cas without giving away that something was wrong so instead he slowly pecked out a reply. 

 

_ Message to Cas: Sorry sweetheart...fell asleep.  _

 

_ Message to Dean: Oh thank god!  I was about to call Jody to come check on you.  Are you sure everything's okay?? _

 

He bit his lip, he didn’t want to lie to Cas, that was something that wouldn’t be easily forgiven. But, Dean also knew that if he said anything, Cas would only put himself in more danger by demanding to be at his side and for all he knew that douchebag brother of his was still looming around the corner. 

 

_ Message to Cas: Kinda tuckered out but I’ll call you first thing in the morning.  _

 

_ Message to Cas: Sweet dreams, sweetheart. Love you _

 

_ Message to Dean: Why do I get the feeling you’re hiding something from me? _

 

_ Message to Dean: Please just talk to me? _

 

_ Message to Dean: Nevermind, get some rest and please remember to call me tomorrow.  Love you too. _

 

He felt like shit, for a variety of reasons but Dean couldn’t let the guilt fester too long. That dickwad could spout all he wanted about knowing Cas but it was one thing to recognize cologne and music and another to anticipate reactions and feelings. Dean  _ knew _ Cas and he knew that if he gave him any idea what had happened, there would be no holding him back. As much as he didn’t enjoy hurting Cas’ or deceiving him, he’d rather Cas hate him than wind up getting caught by that psychopath because he couldn’t stay away. 

 

Before he could send messages out to anyone else, the room did the spinny thing again and this time Dean let the darkness take him. 

 

Bobby took a good look around as he got out of his pick up.  The hairs on the back of his neck was standing on end and he had a gut feeling the prick was hiding in the shadows.  Bobby heaved the shotgun up to his shoulder and jerked his head back.  

 

“Just try it again you bastard,” he grumbled and turned on his heel to head inside.  When Dean didn’t answer after a minute Bobby let himself in.  Dean was slumped back in the armchair and Bobby quickly ran over.

 

“God dammit it kid,” he said and hurried into the kitchen to get some water.  He splashed some onto Dean’s face, catching him before he fell off the chair.

 

“Just me son,” Bobby said handing Dean the rest of the water to drink.

 

“Srry,” Dean muttered, his voice sounding wrong even to his own ears. Once he had a few drinks of water though, it slowly started to get better. His head was still a massive ball of pain which he was surprised he even felt over the throbbing ache of his leg, but he did. 

 

“Cas? Where’s Cas?” he asked, his head swaying off to both sides as he tried to pull himself together. 

 

“Shhh, it’s okay.  He’s still at Charlie’s and I called Sam to get his ass over there as well.  Your friend Benny called me on the way here and he’s even drivin’ up. You got yourself into one mighty mess son,” he said and knelt down by Dean’s leg.  As much as Dean played it off that it was just a graze, it was a bit deeper.  As gently as he could he rolled up Dean’s pant leg and cursed.  Either the guy couldn’t aim for shit or was scary accurate.  Somehow the guy had managed to keep it at a graze but the bullet took a good chunk of skin.

 

A whining noise half echoed through the empty space of his open house and it took far too long for Dean to realize that he was the one who’d made it. It wasn’t so much his leg, which still hurt like a sonuvabitch, but his head was pounding and left him a little disoriented. As soon as Bobby made sure he stopped bleeding, Dean had one of those fucking annoying lights shoved in his face. Thankfully, his surrogate uncle didn’t believe he actually had a concussion so he narrowly avoided the hospital. 

 

“You can’t be here alone anymore Dean.  You’re comin to my house until Benny gets here, then you can come back to take care of your horses.  He should be here in the morning,” Bobby said, leaving absolutely no room for any kind of discussion.

 

He tossed a bottle of his own pain pills to Dean and went into the kitchen to fill the glass back up with water, “So you mind tellin me why this asshole shot you?” he asked handing Dean the glass and then sitting down on the coffee table.

 

“Well you know me, Bobby...never could resist runnin’ my mouth,” Dean snarked, though his head was still a bit woozy. “Hell, I don’t know, maybe he’d have done it either way but if I were him I’d have wanted to make sure to keep me down so I didn’t just follow him and slit his throat...cause let’s be honest, that’s probably exactly what I’d have done.”

 

“Hmph,” Bobby shook his head.  He really couldn’t blame the boy, if anyone had threatened someone in his family, Bobby probably would have wanted to do the same, “We gotta play this smart Dean.  Keep it in the system as much as possible.  I don’t think you goin to prison will solve much,” Bobby said.

 

“Look, forget what I said earlier.  I’ll stay here with ya tonight instead.  Now that I’m thinking about it and if that guy is as psychotic as he seems...he may go after your animals,” he grumbled.

 

“Thanks, Bobby…” Dean said, hesitating because he knew that any argument would only piss the man off. He hated that he was putting other people in danger but even if he hadn’t taken a blow to the head and bullet to the calf, he wasn't sure he’d be able to sort this out on his own.“I don't think he’ll come back tonight but be careful, I-I’m not really gonna be much help.” 

 

“Don’t you worry about anything boy, I came loaded,” he said nodding his head towards the shotgun, “Let's get you in bed so you can rest.  I got some calls to make,” he said and heaved Dean up to his feet.  It took some struggling but he finally managed to get Dean on his bed.

 

“You may wanna call your brother or Charlie, find out what’s been going on with them,” he said throwing Dean’s phone onto his chest before trudging out of the room.  

 

“Yeah, maybe..” Dean said, though he would probably chicken out when it came to Charlie. After everything settled down or maybe just after a few hours sleep he’d be in a better place to talk with her and not beg for her to send Cas home.

 

The pills Bobby gave him were starting to work and Dean knew if he didn’t call Sammy now, he wouldn’t be able to later. Pressing 1 on speed dial, he slowly relaxed into the foam of his mattress. 

 

“Dean?  Everything okay?” Sam asked instantly.  There was a commotion behind him and he waved his hand to get both Charlie and Castiel to be quiet.

 

‘Yeah, just got ambushed by Psycho Sibling #1. Please tell me you’ve got enough shit to nail these sons of bitches to the wall,” Dean said, fighting off the urge to sleep. There was still a surprising amount of adrenaline running through him, he just wasn’t sure it was enough to combat the glorious pain killers Bobby had given him. 

 

“Jesus Dean, I told you shouldn’t be there alone man, Bobby there now?  Got a text from a little bit ago saying he was on his way to your place,” Sam said.  

 

“Yeah, yeah he’s here. Came by to stitch me up and shove some pain killers down my throat, so I don’t have long before I pass out and don’t think I didn’t notice how you didn’t answer me. Tell me we have enough to nail these guys, Sam.” Dean grunted, the truth was he’d take the assholes down one way or another but it would be better for everyone if they could do it the legal way. 

 

“Dean...it’s not that simple.  I’m good at my job and so is Charlie but these guys?  They have no morals and no souls from everything I’ve been reading.  Hell half the crap Cas has told me in the past hour made my skin crawl.  We won’t be able to take them down but Charlie and I will be able to make it safe for Castiel to break free from them, once and for all.  He just needs to pick a name,” Sam said giving Castiel a smirk.

 

Dean shook his head, rubbing at his temples, “I don’t think you understand, Sam. They’d rather kill him then let him stay. I don't think any amount of paperwork is going to change that. The guy said as much tonight without even flinching. He’s not just going to walk away.”

 

“From what I can tell and what Charlie’s dug up, Castiel signed a contract basically making him 100 percent their  _ property. _  That’s the only reason why poppa Novak is even coming after him, to get his property back.  We take that away and that prick will disappear.  If Ishim does try anything, it will be against a completely innocent man with no ties to the Novak business.  It’ll create an even bigger scandal than what the Novak’s can deal with, so trust me, they’ll call back their hound once all evidence of Castiel Novak is completely erased,” Sam explained.

 

“I think it will work Dean, my father only views me as something he owns.  Like Sam said, if that’s taken away then my father won’t want to waste his precious and expensive time on something that doesn’t even exist,” Castiel said biting his lip.  Sam gave him a look but shook his head fondly.

 

“Well whatever you say I guess, I’m not gonna last much longer but we’ll talk about this again in the morning.” Dean could already feel himself going limp, the dull ache in his head simmering to a controllable point. Once he wasn’t overwhelmed by the pain it was almost impossible to stay awake. 

 

“Alright brother, we’ll talk to you in the morning,” Sam said and then hung up the phone.

* * *

 

Dean woke up a little later than planned but Bobby didn’t let him sleep in too long and much to his relief there was hot coffee and a warm breakfast waiting for him. Once he’d finished up eating, Bobby changed out his bandage and wrapped it in saran wrap so he could jump in the shower before Benny, Meg, and the other guys got there. 

 

As soon as he felt like himself again, Dean picked up his phone and called Cas. 

 

“Hello Dean, how are you?” Castiel asked, moving back towards the guest room he was living in.  He’d woken up to Sam and Charlie working on his new identity.  It almost made him feel worthless not being able to help and he vowed he’d do something special for the both of them for doing all of this.

 

“I’m good, sweetheart. How are you holdin’ up? I know it’s not easy on you but I need to keep you safe,” he said, feeling the ache of space between them all too well. It was stupid really, he’d gone years without Cas in his life but now even a few hours apart felt like torture. 

 

“I’m alright, just anxious to get this over and done with,” Castiel sighed and sat down on the bed, “I’ve come up with a first name but still have no idea for a last.  Sam gave me a list of them to choose from.”

 

“Well I know you’re eager to get away from the one you’ve got so I don’t wanna pressure you but I’ve always been partial to Winchester,” Dean paused, his heart thumping loudly in his hears. He hadn’t even realized what he was saying until it was out there ,but now it just felt so right he couldn’t bring himself to take it back. Still, he didn’t want to add any more stress onto Cas’ shoulders than was already weighing down on him, “ _ If that’s something you’d like to add to the list.” _

 

Castiel swallowed hard and glanced down at the list of surnames sitting on the bed.  None of them made his heart flutter like Winchester did.  Ten years ago if things had been different, by now he and Dean would be married, he was sure of it.  So why not?  

 

“A-Are you sure?” he asked timidly. 

 

“Positive. But only if it’s what you really want, Cas.” 

 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and laughed a little, “Yes, it is,” he was smiling ear to ear as he made his way back out the dining room.

 

“Put my name as James Winchester,” Castiel said grinning at the wide eyed look he got from both Sam and Charlie.  Sam made a grabby motion for the phone and Castiel handed it over.

 

“Dean?  You sure about this man?” Sam asked.

 

“Never been more sure of anything in my life, Sammy. Last night really put things in perspective for me. I guess if I’m willing to die for the man I love, marrying him should be a breeze,” Dean said, his smile growing wider with every minute after Cas accepted his offer. Dean had spent too many years without the thing that made him feel alive and now that he had it, he wasn’t going to give him up.

 

“Holy shit...yeah okay.  Um...well, do you want us to list him as your husband already?  Then when everyone gets here we can do a little ceremony type thing to get some pictures to really cement it all?” Sam asked.

 

Castiel’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest at the word husband.  It had been the one fantasy that kept him going while at that ugly facility.  It was also the only one they weren’t able to destroy.  There was a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Charlie smiling at him, a tissue gently dabbing at his cheek.  He laughed a little and knew he was blushing but Charlie didn’t tease him about it.

 

“Yeah, yeah..sounds good to me. Now give the phone back to my husband so we can figure out the details of the honeymoon,” Dean smirked, though he figured once this thing with psycho killer was settled he’d be bullied into seeing someone about his leg. Still, it was certainly something to look forward to. 

 

Castiel scrambled for the phone and hurried out of the room, “I love you so much Dean,” he said not able to hold the tears back.  He ached to be with him but Castiel had to be strong for only a few more days...hopefully.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart. Once we figure all this shit out I’m gonna take you somewhere nice and show you just how much,” he said, the swell of happiness inside him seeming to grow endlessly. There had been a lot of a hard knocks in Dean’s life and he’d found that he had to bust his ass harder than most to get ahead but he’d never been more grateful to have the life that he had. It allowed him to do things he’d have never been able to do before; things like take Cas to Europe because he’d always dreamed of going. “If you’re really lucky, I’ll even let you out of bed.” 

 

“Hmmm, I think our definitions of lucky might be different,” Castiel grinned, “Ugh I can’t wait to see you.”

 

There was a noise on the other end but suddenly Castiel’s door was pushed open and Charlie appeared.  At first Castiel panicked but the huge smile on her face halted it.

 

“It’s done.  Castiel Novak no longer exists...James Winchester, welcome to your new life,” she said.  Castiel stared at her for a moment and finally let out a shout as he jumped off the bed to hug her tightly.

 

“Wait...does that mean I can see Dean now?” he asked.

 

“Maybe not at Dean’s house but if Dean would like to come over here I can make myself scarce,” Charlie smirked.

 

“I uh, as much as I’d love to do just that sweetheart, I think it’s better we deal with your brother first. I don’t think he’s gone too far and I know it's frustrating but better safe than sorry right now,” Dean said, frowning as he did it. He hated having to tell Cas things that he didn’t like. Hell, he wasn’t a big fan of hearing it himself but with Ishim out there he wasn’t willing to take any risks, even if it meant keeping his distance. 

 

Castiel’s face fell and sighed heavily, “I understand...hopefully this news reaches my father quickly,” he said.  Charlie gave him a sad smile and left his room.  

 

“I’m gonna lay down for a bit, call you later?”

 

“Yeah, of course. The guys will be here soon and I won’t feel so on edge, okay? I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Dean said. He absolutely hated the way he could feel the excitement just drain out of Cas like that. After everything he’d been through Dean was still disappointing him. 

 

“It’s not your fault Dean.  I just got overly excited and not thinking realistically.  Sam told me your best friend Benny is driving up?” he asked moving to lay down on his side on the bed.  He was exhausted but wanted to listen to Dean’s voice for a little while longer.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got some guys a little more local that plan to come over and hang out too, just in case. Bobby’s here already and Vic, Jesse, and Caesar will be here sometime this afternoon. Meg will be here whenever she wants to be so that could be anywhere from right now to next week, but she’s pretty reliable so I don’t think it will take that long,” Dean said, smiling again at the thought of the ridiculous girl who’d sharked him out of a couple hundred bucks and another fifty in drinks and then smirked at him like he was easy prey. They’d become fast friends and though they didn’t hang out nearly as much these days, her being a little too wild for his taste, she was still one of his best friends and he trusted her more than he did most people. 

 

“I can’t wait to meet them all,” Castiel said and then yawned, “I’ll call you later Dean.  I love you,” he said.

 

“Love you too, Cas.”

* * *

 

Ishim leaned up against his rental car as he stared up at Dean’s house.  He was going through a list of things he could do to get his little brother’s attention when his phone began to ring.  The name that appeared had his stomach in knots and instantly drew his face down into a deep frown.

 

“Father...good to hear from you,” Ishim said.  There was a grunt from the other end and some other noise he couldn’t recognize.

 

“You failed me Ishim.”

 

“What are you talking about?  I haven’t finished the job yet,” Ishim said pushing himself off the truck.

 

“Castiel Novak is dead, practically non-existent according to any and all records of him.  You were supposed to bring him back to me before anything like this happened,” his father bellowed.  Ishim flinched and he looked around frantically, almost afraid that someone just like him would be coming after him.

 

“How did this happen?”

 

“You underestimated him Ishim, everyone did.  I’m done wasting my time and money on this.  He’s no longer my problem and if he doesn’t exist, then he won’t become an embarrassment later.  Be on the next plane home Ishim, we have a few things to discuss,” his father growled out and hung up.  Ishim swallowed hard and squeezed his phone so tight the screen cracked in his palm.  

 

“Goddammit Castiel…” Ishim looked around the house and almost...just almost started to walk up to do something when the front door flew open.  Standing in the doorway was an older man, a shotgun aimed directly at him.  

 

“Don’t even try it asshole,” the man shouted.  Ishim spat out a curse and spun on his heel.  It wouldn’t matter anyway, if he acted out on his rage he’d only have even more hell to pay when he got back to New York.

 

“Good fucking riddance Castiel,” Ishim snarled and peeled out of the driveway.

* * *

  
  


Bobby kept the rifle raised until the car was completely out of sight.  It had been an itch on the back of his neck when he started walking around a few minutes ago.  Dean was still asleep and when Bobby glanced out the window, he wasn’t too surprised to see a strange man staring up at the house.

 

He shook his head and walked back into the house, his boot kicking at Dean’s good leg to wake him, “Get up ya idjit,” he said.

 

“Huh?” Dean asked, sitting up further in the chair. He hadn’t meant to doze off but the warm breakfast and another, smaller dose of painkillers made it easy. “What, what is it?”

 

“That Ish guy was here, starin up at the house.  He didn’t look too happy after he got off the phone, I think Sam and Charlie’s little plan actually worked,” Bobby said peering out the window.  The guy was definitely gone and Bobby had a feeling they wouldn’t see him anymore.

 

“How sure are we that he won’t be coming back?” Dean said, his voice still a little rough from sleep. Though the possibility of seeing Cas sooner rather than later was waking him up quickly.

 

“Well, whoever he was talkin to on that phone of his made him all kinds of pissed off.  I didn’t come out of the house until he started looking he was gonna do somethin stupid.  Maybe ask Charlie to check the guy’s phone records and see where the call came from?” Bobby asked.

 

“We can do that, I’m more concerned on whether or not he’s leaving town… think if we push maybe we can wait a bit see if he takes the rental back or catches a flight out of here,” He said, picking up his phone to call Cas. He could relay what he needed to say to Charlie but right now more than anything Dean wanted to hear his boyfriend’s voice. 

 

“I have a feeling the guy might just abandoned it instead of taking the thing back but let me get Jody on it,” Bobby said digging out his phone from his back pocket, “Hey Jody, we think Ishim’s gonna try to leave, Dean wants to make sure he  _ leaves _ .  Yep….okay….I’ll let him know,” Bobby gave Dean a nod and headed into the kitchen to get some more coffee.

Castiel hurried out of the bathroom when he heard his phone going off.  His hair was still wet and the towel around his waist was barely staying up but he didn’t care.  He’d woken up with a horrible feeling in his chest but didn’t want to call and worry Dean.

 

“Dean?!  Are you okay?” he asked barely taking in a breath.

 

‘I’m fine sweetheart, we actually think that your brother might be leavin’. Bobby said he took off like a bat out of hell after getting off the phone...I mean nothing’s for sure yet but Jody’s gonna keep eyes on him make sure he leaves town at least.” He said, more relieved than he’d planned to just finally have some good news for the guy. Cas had been through hell for years and as much as Dean had wanted to shield him from it, it followed him home.

 

‘It worked?  It actually worked?” Castiel laughed brightly, a sound he hadn’t heard out of himself since forever.  He flopped down on the bed and couldn’t help it, a deep sob bubbled out of him.

 

“I’m free…” 

 

“Well we can’t be a hundred percent, but yeah...I think so, sweetheart. I think it’s over.”

 

Castiel covered his face and cried.  He never once believed he’d ever be free from his family.  That he’d wake up and go to that place for the rest of his life.  If it hadn’t been for that article on Dean, Castiel would still be there.  He wiped his face and sniffled.

 

“Thank you Dean, for answering that email and inviting me out to your beach house, I would have never been able to do any of this without you or your amazing friends,” Castiel said softly.

 

“Cas, I’ve been in love with you for over ten years. I never could have just walked away…” Dean trailed off thinking on the fact that practically everyone he knew well enough to care about was headed his direction if not already nearby. Benny would be in town, Sammy was there, Bobby, Ellen, Jody, the guys would stop in later and so would Meg probably and something inside his brain just lit up. 

 

“Marry me.” 

 

“Aren’t we technically already married in the sys-”

 

“Cas, Marry me...today, tomorrow, this weekend I don’t care, but soon. We can have a real ceremony with real rings, real everything,” Dean said, feeling a little light headed at how quickly the excitement was bubbling up inside him. Still, he was nervous. He didn’t think Cas would refuse him anything but he was also kind of a shy, private person. He always had been and Dean wasn’t sure if he was asking for too much or not. Hesitantly he bit his lip and asked, “What do you say?”

 

Castiel tried to speak but the thickness of his throat made it difficult.  He swallowed hard and finally managed out, “Yes, I will marry you.”  Castiel laughed as he heard Dean whoop on the other end.  He wiped at his cheeks and took in a deep breath.

 

“Though, I must say.  A proposal over the phone?  Really?” Castiel teased.

 

“The first of many, I’ll get on one knee and ask you every day if that’s what it takes...I just, I couldn’t hold it in anymore. As soon as Jody gives the all clear I’m kicking Bobby out on his ass and you’re comin’ home.” Dean teased, throwing the old man a playful wink. 

 

“Idjits…”

 

“Good, hopefully she’ll call soon.  I just need to see you, remind myself that this isn’t a dream that you’re real,” Castiel admitted and groaned at how pathetic it sounded.  But after everything, he allowed it.  

 

“Full disclosure now that most of the danger has passed, I uh.. I might have gotten...shot a little, just a graze really I swear I’m fine.” Dean winced, but he absolutely hated all the deception and he needed to clear the air before Cas came home. He was pretty sure they were safe now and if Cas came home sooner, he wouldn’t be complaining. “Really, you can ask Bobby it wasn’t that bad.”

 

“Wait, what?!  You were shot and didn’t tell me?  Dean!” Castiel shouted, he quickly glanced around his room and yanked on his pants, “I can’t believe you kept that from me….god dammit pants just get on!” Castiel made a loud noise of frustration and practically flung himself from the bedroom.

 

“Sam!  Can you please find out if Ishim has left yet?  I need to get home and slap the shit out of my soon to be husband…”

 

“I’m fineeeeeee,” Dean said again, almost wishing he’d already mentioned the pistol whipping because he doesn’t really want to add to the small freakout Cas was having. “I swear it was more like a scratch than an actual gun shot.” 

 

“Shut it Dean, I’ll deal with you when I get home.  Sam?” Castiel looked at Sam with a raised brow.  Sam let out a laugh and quickly started typing on his computer.  It took a few minutes but Sam had confirmation of a private jet being set up for take off in an hour.  With only one passenger under his father’s name.

 

“Jody said she just texted Bobby to let him know that the rental car is back at the airport and Ishim was witnessed walking towards the hanger five minutes ago,” Sam said looking up from his phone.

 

“That proof enough?” Castiel asked.

 

“Yeah. Come home, sweetheart.” 

* * *

 

Castiel got out of Sam’s car, his duffel bag pulled up onto his shoulder and gave the guy a half wave before running up towards the house.  Dean had texted him a few minutes before to let him know that Bobby was gone and it would be just the two of them.  Castiel was practically vibrating to get his hands on Dean...he just wasn’t sure if it was to make sure he was okay or to hit him for keeping getting shot from him.

 

He wrenched the door open and dropped the bag just inside, “Dean?  I’m here!”

 

Dean was standing in the kitchen making himself a couple sandwiches when the door flew open. Immediately the house felt warmer and he gravitated toward the living room but he didn’t get far before Cas slammed into him.

 

“Hey, swe-mph.” he started, cut off into a muffled sound by the pressure of Cas squeezing himself around him. Dean was happily squeezing back just as hard. He’d thought the distance was torture and it had been but only now that Cas was safe in his arms again did he realize just how much it hurt. 

 

Castiel took in a deep breath of Dean’s scent until the raw nerves just under his skin felt less flayed.  He pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss before pulling back and slapping Dean’s arm, “That’s for keeping things from me.  Including however the hell you got that,” Castiel said gently brushing his thumb over the bruise on Dean’s temple.  His anger flared deep in his chest but he swallowed it down.  They were together now and he wasn’t going to let his family get in the way again.

 

“God it’s so good to be home,” he groaned and wrapped himself around Dean again.

 

“It really wasn’t a big deal and I didn’t want you running back here opening yourself up like that. Don’t get me wrong I’m sorry I had to keep it from you but I’d do it all over again if it meant keeping you safe,” Dean said, slowly guiding Cas back toward the counter to pin him against it. So that not even air could fit between them. 

 

Castiel moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, “I’m just glad it’s over.  Ishim is gone and my family won’t be coming back.  I’m finally and officially, all yours,” he said with a huge smile as he scratched his fingers along Dean’s scalp.

 

“Mmm, me too Cas, me too,” Dean’s gaze flicked over to the loaf of bread still out on the counter and he knew, knew it was cheesy but decided that Cas was the kind of guy who liked cheesy. So he wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend and slowly inched it over until he could unwind the wire tie and twist it into a circle. 

 

Fighting off a wince, Dean braced himself on the counter and lowered onto one knee. He smirked and gave Cas a sinful look as he nudged forward a little. Just when he was almost sure that his boyfriend thought Dean would go for his zipper he smiled up at him and held out the warped wire, “James Winchester, formerly Castiel Novak...Will you marry me?” 

 

Castiel’s breath hitched for a moment and couldn’t help barking out a laugh, “You are such a nerd but God I love you so much,” he bit on his lip as his right hand cupped the side of Dean’s face while the left moved closer to the ring.

 

“Yes, I will marry you,” he said.

 

As soon as Dean slid the ridiculous tie over Castiel’s finger he chuckled and grabbed at his fiance’s hands. “Good, now help me up this hurts like a bitch.”

 

“You said it was nothing!” Castiel quickly helped Dean up and then instantly sunk to his knees to pull up Dean’s pant leg.  Thankfully they were just lose pj bottoms.

 

“Are those stitches?!” 

 

“I don’t think it counts as stitches if it’s not sewn up by a pro-..” Dean started and then stopped quickly at the glare Cas leveled up at him. “It doesn’t even hurt that much anymore, but I wasn’t sure it would hold while I pulled myself up. It looks a lot worse than it is, I’m serious. Call Bobby and ask him if you want.” 

 

Castiel pulled himself up and leveled Dean with a glare that had absolutely no heat to it at all, “I don’t need to call Bobby I believe you.  It just scares me that-” Castiel took in a deep breath and shook his head, “It doesn’t matter anymore.  C’mon,” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and gently pulled him towards Dean’s….their bedroom.

 

“Yes sir,” he smirked, they were halfway up the stairs when the knock came on the door and Dean remembered he’d invited everyone and their brother over to his house.

 

_ ”Fuck.” _

* * *

 

Surprisingly, Benny was the first to arrive even though he had a hefty drive from the cabin he kept up in Clearwater. He was in a pretty real state of panic when he got there and Dean mentally kicked himself for not calling to reassure him that everything was fine. Caesar and Jesse come next, just about half an hour later half tugging a sleepy Vic in through the door. When Dean found out he had a rough shift at the firehouse, he made sure to push the man into a guest room and promised to wake him up for food. 

 

Dean fired up the grill, grateful he’d thought to stock the fridge already. Once the pork roast is nearly smoked and the burgers get thrown on, Sam and Charlie stop in Jody and Bobby not far behind them. Meg was the only one who hadn’t shown up but Dean didn’t doubt she would soon, even if he texted that the coast was clear now.

 

Everyone felt at home in his space so he wasn’t really obligated to play host, though with it being Cas’ first time meeting a lot of them he tried to stick by his side. They wake Vic up and soon the large dining room table was stuffed full of people and there was the warm feeling of family in the air and Dean didn’t think he’d ever been so happy. 

 

Finally the food started to settle and people start filtering home, everyone except for Benny, Sam and Charlie. 

 

Dean wriggled him and Cas out of cleanup duty and the rest of them are all so high on delicious food that they didn’t even mind straightening up while he snuggled closer to his fiance. Just thinking the word  _ fiance’ _ brought a smile to his face and Dean pulled Cas in for a slow, chaste kiss. “I’m going to get you a real ring tomorrow, you wanna come with me or do you want it to be a surprise?” 

 

Castiel hummed softly as he pressed closer to Dean.  He was full from the delicious food Dean had made and completely overwhelmed in a good way with how easily accepted he was by Dean’s friends.  He had been scared for only a few seconds that they would start interrogating him but it never happened.

 

“I kinda want to come with you but I’d still like it to be a surprise,” Castiel laughed, “I’m not helpful I know.  I want to pick out a ring for you too,” he said and pecked at his lips a few times.

 

“Okay we can do that...it’s whatever you want sweetheart. I’m serious, I know I kinda put this rush on everything because I just want to be married to you as quickly as possible but if you want to spend time planning the actual wedding we can do that...I’m still going to drag you down to the courthouse before the week is over but you don’t have to rush with event part of it or whatever,” Dean said. It was true he wasn’t willing to compromise on the paperwork even if Charlie and Sam kind of rigged it up already, he wanted to feel like it was real and not just a ruse to keep Cas safe. This way he could have a legitimate wedding license and Cas could have any kind of wedding he wanted. 

 

“I’m serious,  _ anything _ . The beach house and this place are all paid for, training and breeding give more than I need for the bills and upkeep around here so I mean every word of it when I say that I want you to have your dream wedding, groom included,” Dean said with a wink, remembering the quiet confessions Cas sometimes shared with him in the dark. 

 

Castiel grinned wide and kissed Dean slowly, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth and hummed again, “Well I definitely don’t mind getting the paperwork done now, then later planning an actual ceremony.  I just want to be with you,” Castiel said with a lazy smile.

 

“Good, good...not gonna lie though, I kinda feel like the sooner the better with this but I’m willing to wait if you want to I don’t know, book some fancy venue that’s only open for one weekend next summer or something. As you can see, I’ve never really put much thought into a wedding,” Dean chuckled, remembering a scene from a movie he’d recently seen, though he’d never admit to watching it. “I do want to be apart of the cake tasting or whatever that is where you get to go somewhere and eat a shitload of cake.”

 

“I don’t want to wait either but I want time to plan it, make it special.  I plan to get married only once in my life and don't’ worry, you’ll definitely be there for the cake.  Maybe we can even do lil miniature pies instead,” Castiel grinned.

 

Dean pushed forward, drawing Cas’ lips into a rough kiss, smiling into it as the warmth of how special Cas was filled him up. When he pulled back they were both a little breathless but smiling wider than they had in awhile, “That is one of the many reasons I love you, sweetheart.” 

 

“I love you too-”

 

“Oh sheesh, come on you two!” Charlie teased coming back into the room with Benny and Sam on her heels.  The two boys made their way to the couch while she moved closer to Dean and Castiel.

 

“I thought you liked sappy romance stories?” Castiel laughed.  A smile broke out on Charlie's face and she shrugged.

 

“I do but it’s different when it’s live in front of you.”

 

“Well Charlie you’re one of my favorite people. So out of the greatest respect for you, I’ll say get over it,” he teased, making sure to give Cas one of the mushiest expressions he could manage. He went in for another kiss because no one could stop him but it didn’t last long before he heard a chuckle from Charlie, Benny clearing his throat, and Sam muttering something about being scarred for life. 

 

“Fine fine. We’ll postpone this for later,” he grinned, scraping his eyes over Cas’ body. 

 

“Don’t tease, I haven’t been able to really touch you in almost a week,” Castiel pouted.  Charlie held her hands up and laughed.

 

“Whoa!  Okay...I think that’s our que boys,” she said pushing Sam and Benny towards the door.  Before she could get too far Castiel stopped her.

 

“Hey Charlie, I know we just barely met but you’ve been a better friend to me than anyone I have ever known.  When Dean and I finally do have a ceremony, would you be my...well best man of sorts?” Castiel asked.  Charlie stared at him for a moment before jumping at him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

 

“Of course!  Oh my God I can’t wait!  Alright alright, let’s get out of here and leave these two lovebirds alone,” Charlie quickly gave Dean a tight hug and began usher the others out again.

 

For the first time in ages Dean didn’t even want to argue. He was happy to shut the door on their asses if it meant they’d leave him and Cas alone any quicker. Instead, he just locked it behind them and let Cas help him upstairs. His leg was fine if he was just walking but stairs weren’t so easy. 

 

“I really enjoyed meeting everyone today,” Castiel said gently pushing Dean down on the bed so he could kneel down and undo Dean’s boots.  They hit the floor with a dull thump and quickly peeled his socks off as well.  He checked the bandage and when he was satisfied it was okay he dug his fingers into the back of Dean’s calves in a massage.

 

“I didn’t think they’d actually like me,” he said with a soft laugh.

 

“I told you they would. Cas you’re amazing, they all love you. I mean sure, part of it is because you make me happier than I’ve ever been and they love me and enjoy seeing it, but you’re also pretty damn awesome on your own,” Dean says, huffing a little as Cas’ fingers tried to soothe the soreness from his leg. ‘You’re gorgeous, you’re smart and funny in a way that I can’t describe. You’re perfect and they like you for you too.” 

 

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded, “Sometimes it’s hard that I’ll never have that.  Get to proudly introduce you to my family but I’m seeing more and more now that even though I didn’t get to choose the family I was born into, I could choose the one I live with.  Your Uncle Bobby barely said two words to me with the exception of family doesn’t end in blood kiddo,” Castiel laughed and sat back on his legs.

 

‘He’s good about that stuff. Y’know, he’s not  _ actually  _ my uncle right?” Dean said grinning at the memory of all the times John would drop him and Sam on Bobby and just take off. He understood it most of the time and he didn’t feel any resentment toward his dad but it had taken more years than it should have for him to realize that Bobby wasn’t related by blood. 

 

Castiel laughed and stood up, gently taking Dean’s many shirts off one by one, “Of course.  You’ve told me that too a couple times before,” he said.  Once Dean was bare to him he sighed and ran his hands down Dean’s shoulders before leaning in to place a kiss on his skin, “I’ll take getting used to but it’s something that I want so badly.”

 

“It might be a while before they feel like family to you,  _ good family _ , but in the meantime you’ve still got me and we could be our own little family of two,” Dean said, smiling up at the gorgeous man over him. Castiel was more than he’d ever dreamed and probably more than he deserved but Dean was okay being selfish if it meant he could keep him anyway.

 

“I like that,” Castiel said pulling his own shirt up over his head and letting if fall on top of Dean’s on the floor.  After his shoes and socks were off he crawled onto Dean’s lap and straddled his legs, “Would you ever...you know, want to be  _ more _ than the two of us?” he asked.

 

He shrugged in response. There had been times in his life when he felt like maybe that could happen, but it was never the right time and always the wrong person. So he’d just kind of given up. With Cas though...with Cas he wanted everything. “If that’s something you’d want I’m open to the idea, but I don’t think I’ll feel a void or anything if you don’t.” 

 

“It’s definitely something I’d want to talk about later.  For now though I want to just focus on us.  We have ten years to make up for,” Castiel said dragging his fingers up Dean’s arms and then down his chest.  There was so much he wanted to do and experience with Dean it was hard to not grow impatient that it wasn’t happening now now now.  He didn't want to rush it either though, wanted to relish this with Dean for as long as possible.

 

They had forever now.

  
  



End file.
